Vottom Story
by Clou3elf
Summary: [Drabble 6 - KookV] Taehyung yang diperkosa kemudian mendapati Jungkook sedang bercinta dengan Eunha/Hanya berisi drabble ringan tentang V!bottom dengan pairing apapun, genre apapun, rating apapun. Untuk sekarang mungkin lebih banyak BTS X V. Semua pairing yes. /NamTae, JinTae, YoonTae, HopeV, MinV, KookV atau apapun kalian nyebutnya. Yang jelas bottom!V./DLDR/ Req? Silahkan hoho
1. Telephone - NamTae

Telephone

Kim Namjoon x Kim Taehyung

Romance, Marriage Life

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah di musim semi. Musimnya cinta kalau orang bilang. Pagi yang seharusnya disambut dengan semangat dan penuh keceriaan. Tapi nyatanya pagi ini tidak disambut dengan baik oleh namja manis yang masih betah bergelung di tempat tidur itu.

Namanya Kim Taehyung. Namja berusia 25 tahun yang bekerja di salah satu majalah fashion. Namja yang memiliki wajah yang manis bahkan cantik. Namja yang dinobatkan sebagai pemilik wajah sempurna bak seorang Barbie.

Sayangnya namja ini sudah ada yang punya. Namja manis tokoh utama kita ini sudah memiliki seorang suami. Suaminya adalah rapper sibuk yang sangat terkenal seantero negeri.

Suami namja manis ini sedang melakukan proyek kerja sama di Amerika. Suami kebanggannya akan berkolaborasi dengan rapper hiphop kelas dunia. Usher, Pitbull, dan banyak lagi. Taehyung saja sampai tak bisa menghafal nama-nama orang yang menjadi partner suaminya.

 _Know you love me boy, so that I love you_

Ponselnya berbunyi. Secara reflek Taehyung langsung menyambar ponsel pintarnya di atas meja nakas. Dia sangat tahu siapa yang menelepon. Itu nada dering khusus untuk suaminya.

"Yoboseyo~" sapanya ceria.

/"Whoaa~ kau semangat sekali sayang/" ucap suara di seberang telepon.

"Aku tau kau yang menelepon hyung makanya aku semangat" ucap Taehyung.

Suaminya tertawa geli, /"Ah~ aku merindukanmu Taetae"/

"Aku juga sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt merindukan Namjoonie hyung"

/"Kau masih sabar menungguku?"/ Tanya Namjoon, Kim Namjoon, suami Taehyung.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Namjoon? Rapper, composer, leader terkenal seantero negeri. Dia adalah salah seorang member boygrup yang bernama Bangtan Seonyeodan. Jangan ditanyakan bagaimana jeniusnya dia dalam menciptakan lagu-lagu yang menjadi hits di Korea Selatan.

"Tentu saja aku masih menunggumu hyungieeeee~" Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon dengan nada yang dia buat semanja mungkin.

"/Selama apapun ?/"

"Yes, sir!" Taehyung menjawab dengan posisi hormat, sudah pasti Namjoon tidak melihatnya. "Tapi aku tak yakin tubuhku bisa bersabar" lirih Taehyung, sangat lirih.

"/Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu sayang?/" Namjoon memastikan.

"A-aniya. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" ucap Taehyung. Wajahnya sangat merona mengingat kata-katanya.

Mendadak Taehyung jadi ingin Namjoon melakukan sesuatu padanya. Sudah tiga bulan ini mereka terpisah jarak. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Jimin, sahabatnya, mengejeknya dengan membicarakan malam panasnya dengan kekasihnya. Tentu saja Taehyung iri. Jadi jangan salahkan Taehyung jika dia menginginkan hal itu.

"Hyungie" panggil Taehyung lirih tapi dia yakin Namjoon akan mendengar.

"/Iyaa sayang?/" Tanya Namjoon lembut.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"/Apa kau kesepian?/" tanpa diberitahu pun Namjoon tau jika pendamping hidupnya ini sangat kesepian.

Kim Taehyung itu termasuk orang yang tidak suka sendirian. Dia ingin selalu ada orang yang menemaninya. Itulah kenapa terkadang Namjoon lebih memilih membawa Taehyung kemanapun bersamanya daripada membiarkan namja tercintanya itu kesepian.

"/Kenapa waktu itu kau menolak ikut sayang?/" tanya Namjoon super lembut.

"Aku ada pekerjaan penting dan dikejar deadline hyung. Lagipula aku takut mengganggu pekerjaanmu" gumam Taehyung.

"/Apa aku pernah bilang kau mengangguku? Kau itu seperti sumber energy untukku baby/" jelas Namjoon. "/Sejujurnya aku sangat membutuhkan kehadiranmu disini baby/" lanjutnya.

Wajah Taehyung memerah. Suaminya ini…ugh. Taehyung selalu merasa lututnya lemas saat Namjoon mulai menunjukkan cintanya. Entah itu melalui lagu, kata-kata, atau perbuatan. Ah, Taehyung jadi semakin merindukan suaminya.

"Hyung..kalau kau tak berniat pulang cepat jangan berkata yang manis-manis" gerutu Taehyung.

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana. "/Wae baby? Bukankah kau selalu suka saat aku berkata yang manis-manis/"

"Tidak saat kita berjauhan seperti ini Kim Namjoonie hyung" sewot si manis.

"/Apa kau jadi semakin merindukanku?/" Kim Namjoon itu kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya dia masih menanyakan hal yang sudah sangat jelas jawabannya.

"Tunggu saat kau pulang nanti. Aku tak akan menghiraukanmu" ancam Taehyung dengan pipi menggembung.

"/Kutebak istriku tercinta ini pasti sedang menggembungkan pipinya. Bersedekap dengan wajah kesal yang luar biasa menggemaskan/"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya menahan senyuman. Namjoon selalu tau kebiasaannya. Kim Namjoon~ cepatlah pulang.

"/Jangan menggigit bibirmu Tae. Aku suka saat kau tersenyum/"

"Kau. Aish menyebalkan" omel Taehyung.

Ting tong~

Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat mendengar bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi.

"Hyung kututup sebentar ada tamu"

"/Baiklah/"

Taehyung memutus sambungan telepon mereka kemudian bergegas menuju pintu. Begitu dibuka dia dikejutkan dengan bungkusan yang sangat besar. Tanpa ada kurir yang mengantar.

"Dari siapa ini?" gumamnya.

Taehyung segera membawa bungkusan itu masuk. Bungkusan berwarna biru cerah itu tak terlalu berat ternyata. Namja manis itu segera membuka bungkusan itu. Matanya berbinar melihat isi bungkusan tersenyum.

Boneka singa berukuran setengah tubuhnya terduduk manis di dalam bungkusan. Taehyung segera mengeluarkan boneka itu dan membawanya ke sofa. Dipeluknya boneka itu dengan erat.

Taehyung mencium aroma khas suaminya di boneka itu. Dan dia semakin merindukan namjanya. Baiklah ingatkan Taehyung untuk mengurung suaminya nanti.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Taehyung kembali mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Namjoon. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu suara Namjoon menyapanya.

"Hyungiiiieeee~~~ gomawo-yo~ bonekanya besar sekali" suara Taehyung terdengar sangat imut.

Namjoon tertawa, "/Kau suka?/"

"Tentu saja aku suka"

"/Kau lebih suka aku atau boneka itu yang ada di pelukanmu?/" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Tentu saja kau hyung"

"/Aku sudah menduganya. Dan omong-omong kau sama imutnya dengan boneka yang kau peluk itu. Sweaterku juga terlihat sangat manis jika kau yang mengenakannya/"

"Tentu sa-EH?" Taehyung membelalakkan matanya. "Darimana kau tau aku mengenakan sweatermu?" namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru apartemen. Barangkali dia menemukan kamera pengintai.

Dan pandangan Taehyung terhenti. Bukannya kamera pengintai yang dia temukan, tapi sang suami yang tersenyum tampan di balkon. Dan seketika Taehyung blank.

Namjoon mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Mengambil posisi duduk di samping namjanya. Menyingkirkan boneka singa itu dari pangkuan istrinya dan mengangkat tubuh Taehyung untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hyu-hyung.."

"Ne sayang" ucap Namjoon lembut.

"YA! NAMJOON HYUNG!" jerit Taehyung kemudian memukuli dada Namjoon dengan beringas.

Dipeluknya namja yang sudah tiga bulan ini tak bisa dipeluknya. Taehyung menangis karena terkejut sekaligus senang. Dia belum percaya jika Namjoon sudah ada disini tapi dia sangat senang bisa memeluk namja ini.

"Hey, kau menangis?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan hyung. Kenapa tidak bilang jika sudah datang?!"

"Um..surprise?" Namjoon malah menggoda istrinya.

Taehyung cemberut kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Namjoon. Menghirup aroma khas suaminya. Lega rasanya bisa memeluk namjanya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu" lirih Taehyung.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu Tae"

Namjoon mengelus belakang kepala Taehyung. Membuat namja yang dipangkunya ini menjadi nyaman. Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Namjoon lekat.

"Ada apa sayang, eum?"

"Apa kau Kim Namjoon-ku?" tanya Taehyung polos.

Namjoon tertawa kemudian mengecup bibir Taehyung. "Tentu saja aku Kim Namjoon-mu. Milik Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung tersenyum manis kemudian mencium bibir Namjoon. Kim Namjoon tentu saja tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dilumatnya bibir tipis yang menjadi candunya itu.

"Hey sayang. Bukankah tadi kau bilang tubuhmu tak mampu lagi menunggu sentuhanku?" bisik Namjoon di depan bibir Taehyung.

"I-itu"

"Kajja kita puaskan tubuhmu"

"YA!"

.

.

END

,

,

Hueheheheh satu lagi drabble absurd dariku xD

Nyoba post drabble vottom disini. Ada yang minta buat posting disini juga jadi aku nyoba posting disini *apasih*.

Kalo banyak yang suka, selanjutnya drabble vottom ini juga bakal aku post di ffn *bhaks

Dan...see you next story~~~

Big love, clou3elf


	2. Beautiful - KookV

Beautiful

.

.

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Romance,.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sejujurnya Jeon Jungkook tak tau apa yang salah dari matanya. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Kim Taehyung, Jungkook baru menyadari satu hal. Hyung yang terpaut dua tahun darinya itu terlihat semakin berbeda. Jungkook tau jika Taehyung itu manis.

Dari awal bertemu pun sebenarnya Jungkook sudah berpendapat jika Taehyung itu manis bahkan cantik. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Golden Maknae kesayangan Bangtan itu merasa jika kecantikan Taehyung bertambah. Dan namja itu rasanya tak sanggup lagi menghadapi kecantikan Taehyung. Dia hampir tak mampu menghadapi reaksi orang-orang di luar sana atas kecantikan Taehyung-nya.

"Jungkookie, kau sedang apa?" oh? Itu suara si cantik- **nya.** Jungkook merasa sangat perlu memberi penegasan jika Kim Taehyung miliknya.

"Hyung, aku baru menyadari satu hal"

"Apa?"

"Kau semakin cantik hyung" ucap Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel yang sedari tadi tergenggam.

"Y-ya! Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung memukul lengan Jungkook main-main. Wajahnya sudah merona, bung.

Jungkook menunjukkan semua foto-foto Taehyung yang menurutnya terlihat cantik. Mulai dari saat Taehyung mengenakan pakaian untuk syuting Hwarang, foto saat fanmeeting, foto yang diambil menggunakan ponsel Jungkook sendiri, sampai foto hasil editan fans. Taehyung hanya melihat sambil berkedip polos.

"Ini..aku?"

"Bukan. Ini Jeon Taehyung" ucap Jungkook malas. "Tentu saja ini kau"

"Ya! Namaku masih Kim Taehyung" protes Taehyung. Tak sadarkah dia jika wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah.

Jungkook menghela nafas, "Apapun itu. Toh beberapa tahun lagi namamu akan menjadi Jeon Taehyung". Jungkook kembali menunjukkan foto itu, "Bagaimana? Kau cantik bukan?"

Taehyung melengos lalu beranjak dari posisinya yang sedari tadi duduk menyandar pada Jungkook. Well, itu hanya pengalihan agar Jungkook tidak melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Walau nyatanya percuma, Jungkook sudah melihatnya dari tadi dan dia sedang menahan diri.

"Hyung..sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu sampai Tuhan memberimu pahatan wajah yang cantik sempurna ini, huh?"

"Aku namja. Dan aku tidak cantik" sewot Taehyung. Oh? Rupanya namja itu hanya berpindah sedikit menjauh dari Jungkook.

Jungkook berdiri dan menghampiri Taehyung. Duduk di belakang Taehyung yang memunggunginya. "Kau cantik, baby hyung. Seperti yeoja. Ah tidak, bahkan yeoja saja kalah cantik darimu. Aku pernah membaca artikel yang menyebutkan pemeran wanita di Hwarang kalah cantik darimu". Jungkook masih mengoceh sembari sesekali menempelkan hidungnya di tengkuk Taehyung.

Taehyung kesal. Kesal karena Jungkook terus menyebutnya cantik dan kesal karena dia harus mati-matian menahan rasa geli akibat ulah mesum kekasihnya ini.

"Tuan Jeon yang terhormat, aku namja. Dan aku tampan"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar suara Taehyung yang sedikit tidak stabil. "Aku curiga kalau kau adalah yeoja yang menyamar jadi namja". Oh? Jungkook masih belum menghentikan kegiatan 'mari menggoda Taetae hyung'.

"Aku. Namja. Jungkook-sshi!" Taehyung sudah sangat kesal dengan namja bergigi kelinci ini. "Perlu bukti?" oh, Kim Taehyung dan mulut manisnya.

"Boleh"

Sial. Taehyung lupa jika namja yang sedang asyik memeluknya ini adalah salah satu jajaran namja mesum di Bangtan. Jungkook semakin mesum setelah dinyatakan legal beberapa waktu lalu. Belum sempat Taehyung memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, Jungkook sudah dengan mudahnya membalikkan tubuhnya.

Kim Taehyung sekarang berada di pangkuan Jungkook dengan posisi Jungkook berada di antara kedua kakinya. Oh-oh, lihatlah tatapan Jungkook yang sangat intens itu. Mati kau KimTae.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Taehyung panic saat Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apalagi kalau bukan membuktikan kalau kau adalah namja, hyungie sayang" bisik Jungkook.

Ah! Taehyung kenal nada itu. Bisikan mutlak yang tidak boleh dibantah milik daddy Jeon-nya. Dan itu artinya Taehyung tak punya pilihan.

"Jadi…ayo buktikan"

"Ti-tidak." Taehyung berusaha menolak. "Dalam mimpimu"

Jungkook tertawa kecil karena gemas dengan namja yang berada di pangkuannya ini. Ditariknya tengkuk Taehyung dan bertemulah kedua belah bibir itu. Jungkook mencium dan mengeksplorasi seluruh isi dalam mulut Taehyung. Merasakan bagaimana rasa manis bibir Taehyung bisa membuatnya melayang dan kecanduan.

Taehyung tak tau jika tangan Jungkook yang lainnya mulai beraksi. Tangan itu mulai turun dan menyentuh bagian bawah Taehyung.

"Ah!" Taehyung langsung melepas tautan mereka begitu saja.

"Ternyata benar hyung. Kau seorang namja" Jungkook berujar polos.

"YA! Mati saja kau!"

.

.

END

.

.

Hallu~~~~

Maafkan saya belum bisa posting lanjutan Light On My Darkness secepatnya..saya dikejar deadline laporan u,u

Saya usahakan minggu depan lanjutan LOMD udah meluncur *apasih*

Jadi, buat permintaan maaf, saya post ini wahahahahahaha.

Big love, clou3elf


	3. Sick - KookV

Sick

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Friendship, Bromance

Warning : BxB, Typos, bikin kejang, bikin mual, DLDR

A/N : Ini ngga bisa disebut drabble sih xD

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, Clouds Company menolak surat kita"

"Taehyung-ah bagaimana konsep jurusan ini?"

"Taehyung-ah, Mr. Shin mencarimu"

Suara-suara itu tampak bersahut-sahutan memanggil Kim Taehyung. Namja manis yang kini duduk di tahun ketiga di Universitas Seoul. Namja manis asal Daegu yang akhir-akhir ini banyak dicari karena mengurus sebuah festival kampus. Event terbesar universitas terkenal ini.

Sekedar informasi, Taehyung bukanlah ketua pelaksana. Dia hanya salah satu dari panitia pelaksana yang sialnya tahu hampir semua seluk beluk acara. Taehyung juga sering menjadi perwakilan panitia untuk rapat bersama civitas kampus demi kesuksesan festival.

"Taetae, istirahatlah. Kau sudah bekerja keras" ucap Park Jimin, salah satu sahabat Taehyung saat mereka berkumpul di kantin.

"Chim, aku baru saja sampai dan kau sudah menceramahiku?" ucap Taehyung mendramatisir.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu, bodoh" omel Jimin gemas.

Belum sempat Taehyung membalas kata-kata Jimin, seseorang sudah menarik lengannya. Menyuruhnya untuk segera duduk di samping orang itu. Itu Jeon Jungkook. Kekasih Taehyung.

"Makanlah. Aku tau kau belum makan sejak tadi pagi" ucap Jungkook lembut. "Aku sudah memesankan jajangmyeon favoritmu"

"Kau yang terbaik Kookie!" seru Taehyung senang. Dia langsung melahap makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Yah! Pelan-pelan anak nakal" tegur Kim Seokjin.

"Auu...hauuss..seerraa"

Min Yoongi mengernyit jijik. "Telan dulu makananmu"

Taehyung meringis lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Jungkook yang ada di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan sang kekasih yang rasanya semakin kurus. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh tengkuk Taehyung. Mengelus bagian belakang kepala namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Taehyung meletakkan sumpitnya dan mendorong piring bekas jajangmyeonnya sedikit menjauh. Sang kekasih menatapnya tajam. Jungkook memang tak mengatakan apapun, tapi percayalah tatapan matanya saja sudah mewakili.

"Aku kenyang Kookie" lirih Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafas, "Kau semakin kurus asal kau tau"

"Nanti akan kubelikan vitamin untukmu" ucap Seokjin.

Taehyung menatap hyung tertuanya kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak usah hyung. Vitaminku..masih ada"

"Kutebak kau pasti jarang meminumnya" cibir Jimin.

Namja pemilik senyum kotak itu hanya meringis sambil sesekali melirik Jungkook. Sekedar informasi, Jungkook itu tipikal namjachingu yang sangat protektif. Jungkook selalu memperhatikan apa yang dimakan Taehyung, jadwal kegiatannya, bahkan kesehatan namja tercintanya.

Jungkook juga tipikal namja yang posesif, ehem. Dia tak akan pernah sudi membagi perhatian Taehyung pada siapapun. Dan itu juga yang menjadi alasannya sempat menolak keinginan Taehyung untuk berpartisipasi dalam pelaksanaan festival kali ini. Taehyung jadi jarang bersamanya.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook langsung.

"Menemani Namjoon hyung menemui pimpinan majalah Y. Kita perlu media partner Jeon" Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan sedetail dan sesingkatnya pada Jungkook.

"Hanya berdua?" nah Jungkook mulai lagi.

"Astaga Jeon Jungkook. Ini untuk pekerjaan" Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Namjoon sudah cinta mati pada Seokjin hyung. Dia takkan macam-macam pada anak singa nakal ini" celetuk Yoongi tanpa dosa.

Tak lihatkah wajah Seokjin jadi merona karena ucapan Yoongi barusan?

Taehyung maju mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas. Jungkook tentu saja tidak puas. Ditariknya tengkuk Taehyung untuk mempertemukan kembali kedua belah bibir itu. Dilumatnya secara perlahan bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jaga kesehatanmu" Jungkook menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Eum. Aku pergi" Taehyung langsung melesat begitu saja. Bukan, bukan karena dia buru-buru. Tapi lebih karena dia malu. Jungkook menciumnya saat mereka berada di kantin yang sangat ramai. Terkutuklah makhluk Tuhan yang paling tampan –menurut Taehyung- itu.

.

.

22.00 KST

Taehyung baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama keenam sahabatnya, termasuk Jungkook. Rumah ini milik Namjoon sebenarnya. Kedua orang tuanya membelikan rumah ini untuk tempat tinggal namja berdimple itu selama di Seoul.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Namjoon hyung sudah pulang sejak pukul 8 tadi" ucap Jungkook yang ternyata menunggunya di sofa.

Taehyung langsung berlari menghampiri sang kekasih. Duduk di sampingnya dan langsung memeluk namja bergigi kelinci itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kekar Jungkook.

Jungkook mengelus punggung Taehyung kemudian naik ke belakang kepala Taehyung. Sesekali Jungkook mencium puncak kepala namja kesayangannya. Taehyung tentu saja makin merapatkan pelukannya. Pelukan Jungkook itu sangat ampuh untuk meredakan kelelahannya.

"Aku lelah Kookie"

"Aku tau. Istirahatlah sebentar kemudian mandi dan tidur. Dan..apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada yang menenangkan.

"Aku sudah makan malam. Dan setelah mandi aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku dan membuat persiapan penelitian besok"

Jungkook diam. Dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak membalas perkataan Taehyung yang kemungkinan akan menjadi perdebatan di antara mereka berdua. Taehyung sedang lelah.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu"

"Call! Baiklah aku mandi dulu" Taehyung langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Meletakkan barang-barangnya dan mengambil handuk.

bathroom

Tes..tes...tes

Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat cairan pekat berwarna merah itu mengotori wastafel. Segera saja dia menutup kedua lubang hidungnya. Tapi darah itu tak juga berhenti mengalir. Taehyung mendongak untuk menghentikan mimisannya.

Zrash

Segera dinyalakannya keran air untuk menghilangkan bekas darahnya. Bisa dipastikan semua orang-orang itu akan sangat panic melihat kondisi Taehyung. Terutama Jungkook.

"Aish sial. Kenapa harus sekarang" umpat Taehyung.

Sekitar satu jam Taehyung berada di dalam kamar mandi hanya karena hidungnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Jungkook sudah akan menggedor pintu kamar mandi jika saja Taehyung tidak segera keluar.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa lama sekali di kamar mandi?" tanyanya khawatir.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya polos. Dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba Jungkook memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Aku tadi berendam Kookie. Dan sempat tertidur sebentar"

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung. Menghirup aroma sabun kekasihnya. Sekedar untuk menghilangkan perasaan cemasnya. Taehyung sih senang-senang saja dipeluk Jungkook.

"Kajja tidur" ajak Jungkook.

"Kau lupa, aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku dan membuat persiapan penelitian"

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja Tae?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak. Tugas kuliahku sudah cukup banyak menumpuk Kookie. Aku harus mulai menyelesaikan sekarang"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook menghela nafas, "Baiklah kutemani"

"Kalau kau lelah kau bisa tidur duluan"

"Dan membiarkanmu mengerjakannya sendiri? Big no Kim Taehyung" ucapan Jungkook itu mutlak. Tak terbantahkan.

Alhasil mereka mulai mengerjakan laporan milik Taehyung. Jungkook sesekali membantu sang kekasih sebelum focus pada tugasnya. Dalam hati Taehyung sangat berharap agar hidungnya tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

Sick

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu minggu ini Taehyung disibukkan dengan persiapan acara yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari ini. 6 hari lagi festival dibuka. Dan kesibukan Taehyung semakin menjadi. Kuliahnya pun banyak mengharuskan dia untuk membuat laporan.

Beruntung Taehyung memiliki kekasih dan sahabat-sahabat yang siap membantunya. Jungkook dan Yoongi yang sering membantunya menyelesaikan laporan-laporan miliknya. Selama seminggu ini juga Taehyung sering melewatkan waktu tidurnya. Dia hanya tidur selama 2 jam. Bahkan dua hari ini dia belum tidur sama sekali.

Jungkook dan yang lainnya sudah berulangkali mengingat namja itu untuk memperhatikan kesehatannya. Mengingatkan untuk makan dan meminum vitamin. Tapi memang dasarnya Kim Taehyung itu bandel, semua itu lewat begitu saja di telinganya.

Karena kesibukan dan pola hidupnya yang buruk, Taehyung jadi semakin sering mimisan. Kepalanya juga sering sekali merasakan sakit. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Jungkook sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Taehyung. Tapi dia sangat tau bagaimana tabiat Taehyung yang sangat keras kepala itu.

"Apa belum selesai?" Tanya Jungkook saat dia melihat Taehyung masih berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Ugh, belum"

"Kubuatkan minuman hangat untukmu" Jungkook segera pergi menuju dapur.

Taehyung sibuk menyeka darah yang lagi-lagi mengalir begitu. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Dan sialnya besok adalah pembukaan festival. Taehyung tidak boleh sakit.

"Ini-ASTAGA TAEHYUNG" pekik Jungkook begitu melihat bercak merah di sapu tangan milik Taehyung.

Taehyung tersentak saat tiba-tiba Jungkook menariknya berdiri dan membawanya ke kamar. Taehyung juga tak sempat bertanya ataupun bersuara saat Jungkook mendudukkannya dan namja itu berlari entah kemana.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian barulah Jungkook datang dengan membawa kain serta es batu. Jungkook berlutut di depan Taehyung yang memang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Jangan menunduk" ucap Jungkook saat Taehyung menunduk.

"Kookie"

"Bernafaslah menggunakan mulut" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jungkook menjepit ujung hidung mancung Taehyung dengan kuat namun tanpa menyakiti.

Taehyung menurut. Dia merasa sangat bersalah saat melihat raut khawatir di paras tampan kekasihnya itu. Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan laporan prakteknya hari ini. Dan sekarang namja penyuka warna merah itu sibuk mengurusnya.

"Kookie aku-"

"Diamlah" suara Jungkook begitu dingin.

Dengan cekatan namja itu menempelkan kain berisi es batu di pangkal hidung Taehyung. Namja itu tak mengurangi kekuatan jepitan jarinya pada ujung hidung Taehyung. Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Masih bernafas melalui mulut.

"Ini alasan kenapa aku selalu mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga kesehatan. Aku tau kau sibuk tapi itu bukan alasan untuk mengabaikan kesehatanmu sayang. Kau bandel sekali"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu. Setelah ini istirahat. Kau harus tidur" ucap Jungkook mutlak. "Aku tidak menerima bantahan" tegasnya begitu melihat Taehyung seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah itu hening. Jungkook masih berkonsentrasi untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar. Untung saja dia masih terjaga. Jungkook bisa melihat bercak darah juga mengenai baju Taehyung.

Jungkook melepas pekerjaan tangannya kemudian mengambil minuman yang dia letakkan di atas meja. "Minumlah setelah itu ganti bajumu dan kita tidur"

"Tapi.."

"Tidur atau aku melarangmu ikut festival besok" ancam Jungkook. "Demi Tuhan, laporanmu bahkan dikumpul beberapa hari lagi"

Taehyung menggerutu. Dia hampir saja mendengus jika tak ingat dia baru saja mimisan. Lebih baik dia menuruti Jungkook. Lagipula dia sudah sangat lelah.

Taehyung segera berganti baju dan menghabiskan minumannya. Dia berbaring di ranjang sembari menunggu Jungkook membereskan semuanya. Sekali lagi dia merasa bersalah membuat Jungkook kerepotan.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu"

"Baiklah anak nakal. Kita tidur" Jungkook membaringkan tubuh kekarnya di samping Taehyung

Sontak saja Taehyung menjadikan lengan kekar kekasihnya sebagai bantal. Meringkuk memeluk Jungkook. Jungkook pun dengan senang hati memeluk sang kekasih.

"Jaljayo sayang. Cepat sembuh"

.

.

Besoknya Taehyung memaksa untuk mengikuti pembukaan festival. Jungkook sudah melarang Taehyung ikut. Bahkan Namjoon yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua pun turut melarang. Tapi memang dasarnya Kim Taehyung itu keras kepala, jadilah namja itu tetap ikut pembukaan festival. Tentu saja dengan catatan yang lain turut menemani, kecuali Jungkook dan Namjoon. Jungkook ada turnamen basket dan Namjoon harus mengurus segala sesuatunya.

"Aku titip Taehyung"

"Kau kira aku anak kecil" sungut Taehyung.

"Kau memang anak kecil sayangku"

"Sudahlah kajja kita berangkat" ujar Jimin.

Dalam kondisi yang sedikit tidak fit itupun Taehyung masih memaksakan diri untuk mengurus semuanya. Memastikan pengisi acara opening sudah ada di tempatnya. Memastikan semua stand yang ditentukan sudah terisi. Bahkan namja itu juga ikut mondar mandir mempersiapkan.

"Taehyung duduklah. Wajahmu sangat pucat, astaga"

"Tunggu sebentar hyung" Taehyung masih memperhatikan rundown acara yang sudah disusun. Mengabaikan ucapan Seokjin.

"Tae" suara Yoongi terdengar begitu dingin.

"Apa Hoseok hyung dan Jimin sudah bersiap?"

"Bagaimana dengan paduan suara?"

"Semua sudah siap?"

Taehyung sibuk mengarahkan pengisi acara. Dia yang bertanggung jawab terhadap rundown acara.

Namja itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan pusing yang begitu sangat. Taehyung merasa cairan pekat itu mulai turun. Dan hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah teriakan Seokjin dan Yoongi yang memanggil namanya.

"TAEHYUNG"

/

Taehyung terbangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang begitu lemas. Matanya mengerjap pelan sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya. Dia bisa melihat semua hyung-nya berkumpul.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku..baik-baik saja" lirih Taehyung.

"Kau ini, sudah berapa kali kami menasehatimu, huh? Lihat sekarang! Kau terkapar tak berdaya"

"Maafkan aku"

"Kau membuat kami khawatir Kim" ucap Hoseok.

"Kalian mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kau itu adik kesayangan kami" ucap Namjoon.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku menyayangi kalian"

"Kami ju-"

BRAK!

"TAEHYUNG!" pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh Jungkook. Namja itu tampak sangat panic.

Jungkook berlari menghampiri Taehyung kemudian memeluk namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Taehyung tersenyum lega. Dia balas memeluk Jungkook tak kalah eratnya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Jungkook yang bercampur keringat namja itu.

"Kau membuatku takut" bisik Jungkook. "Aku takut sekali saat Hoseok hyung menelponku dan mengatakan jika kau mimisan lagi dan pingsan" suara Jungkook bergetar.

"Maafkan aku"

"Taehyung, kau benar-benar harus istirahat kali ini. Kau sering mimisan akhir-akhir ini" ucap Jimin.

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya lemah ke dada bidang Jungkook. Jungkook terus menciuminya. Dia takut sekali tadi. Beruntung pertandingan sudah selesai saat Hoseok menghubunginya tadi. Jadi Jungkook langsung berlari ke klinik kesehatan kampus.

"Kali ini kau harus istirahat Tae" –Seokjin

"Tidak usah memikirkan festival lagi. Kau sudah bekerja keras" –Namjoon.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengurungmu" –Yoongi.

"Kami juga akan membantumu menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu" –Hoseok

"Jangan sakit lagi, Taetae. Aku khawatir sekali tadi" –Jimin.

"Aku akan mengawasimu 24 jam" –Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan semua hyung dan juga kekasihnya itu. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Taehyung tersentuh dengan perhatian mereka.

"Aku menyayangi kalian"

.

.

END

Ini cuman repost dari wp atas permintaan seseorang wkwkwk


	4. Vampire Will Never Hurt You - YoonTae

Vampire Will Never Hurt You

.

.

Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung

Romance, Fantasy

.

.

Vampire. Apa yang akan kalian pikirkan jika mendengar kata itu?

Kejam? Penghisap darah? Monster?

Well, tak sepenuhnya salah memang. Karena memang kebanyakan orang melihat dalam sudut pandang itu. Tapi percayalah, tidak selamanya vampire adalah makhluk yang menakutkan. Tidak percaya?

Kim Taehyung saksinya.

Selama dua tahun ini dia hidup bersama seorang vampire berdarah murni bernama Min Yoongi. Entah bagaimana caranya Taehyung bisa bertemu dengan vampire berkulit pucat itu. Oh, klan Min adalah salah satu klan vampire yang legendaris.

Sebenarnya, awal pertemuan Taehyung dengan Yoongi terbilang cukup aneh. Mereka bertemu saat Taehyung tengah frustrasi dengan hidupnya dan berniat pergi dari kota asalnya, Daegu. Keluarganya dibantai, dia difitnah, terlilit hutang yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya, dan nyaris dijual oleh bos tempatnya bekerja.

Taehyung yang frustrasi berniat pergi menuju Seoul kemudian terbang ke Jepang. Dengan berbekal uang seadanya dan tekad, Taehyung berjalan menuju terminal bus tujuan Seoul. Sialnya begitu Taehyung sampai di terminal bus, hari sudah malam dan bus menuju Seoul baru beroperasi kembali besok paginya.

 _Flashback_

"Apa harus besok pagi ahjusshi?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ne. Bus terakhir baru saja berangkat tiga puluh menit yang lalu" ucap petugas.

Taehyung kemudian membungkuk hormat. Karena waktu masih panjang, maka Taehyung memutuskan untuk bermalam di terminal sembari menunggu pagi. Taehyung berjalan ke dalam. Mencari tempat yang bisa dia gunakan untuk tidur malam ini.

Semakin ke dalam keadaan terminal semakin sepi dan kurang cahaya. Hell, Taehyung bukan namja yang penakut jadi kondisi seperti itu tak akan membuatnya takut. Taehyung tetap berjalan mencari tempat untuk tidur.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepasang kekasih –mungkin- sedang bercumbu. Tapi posisi mereka sedikit aneh. Karena penasaran, Taehyung jadi berjalan mendekat. Setelah dekat, barulah Taehyung bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu.

"Ka-kau..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanpa sadar Taehyung bertanya. Membuat atensi pemuda berkulit pucat teralih padanya.

Mata kucingnya terbuka lebar begitu mengetahui siapa pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Taring panjang yang keluar dari kedua sudut bibir tipisnya, jangan lupakan darah di sekitar taring dan mulutnya. Tatapan dingin dari bola mata berwarna merah menyala itu.

"Kau…vampire?" tanya Taehyung polos bercampur takjub.

Pemuda vampire itu langsung melepas cengkeramannya pada lengan gadis yang menjadi mangsanya barusan. Pemuda itu sepenuhnya menghadap Taehyung. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Matanya menyorot tajam.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanyanya datar.

Taehyung menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu. Aku hanya terkejut bisa melihat vampire yang sedang menghisap darah secara langsung. Ternyata begini rasanya" Taehyung berucap semangat.

"Kau tidak takut aku akan menghisap darahmu?" pancing vampire itu.

Taehyung tersenyum. Membuat vampire berkulit pucat itu terkesima. Sayangnya Taehyung tidak melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Seharusnya aku takut, kan? Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kau tak akan melakukan hal itu" jawab Taehyung tenang.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau memang berniat menghisap darahku, kau pasti sudah melakukannya dari tadi" jawaban polos Taehyung membuat vampire itu tertawa kecil.

Percayalah, itu pertama kalinya si vampire tertawa begitu saja. Biasanya dia hanya akan menatap orang di depannya dengan datar. Tapi kali ini tidak. Namja manis itu membuat tawanya meluncur begitu saja.

"Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya si vampire.

"Aku? Kim Taehyung. Dan aku kemari untuk beristirahat. Besok pagi aku akan pergi ke Seoul"

Entah kenapa, saat mendengar si namja manis bernama Kim Taehyung itu berencana akan pergi ke luar kota, rasanya ada suatu perasaan tak rela menghampiri vampire yang bernama Min Yoongi itu. Ada suatu perasaan yang membuatnya menginginkan namja di depannya ini. Ck, memangnya sejak kapan Min Yoongi menggunakan perasaan?

"Namaku Min Yoongi" Yoongi memperkenalkan dirinya seraya berjalan menghampiri Taehyung.

Melihat Yoongi semakin mendekat, secara reflek Taehyung berjalan mundur. Semakin lebar langkah Yoongi menghampirinya, maka semakin lebar pula langkah Taehyung menjauhinya. Itu hanya reflek untuk melindungi diri.

"Kenapa menghindar? Bukankah kau bilang kau tak takut padaku?"

"I-itu…itu" Taehyung tergagap.

Yoongi terkekeh. Namja Kim itu sungguh menggemaskan. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Mengusap kedua sudut bibirnya yang berlumuran darah. Matanya menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mau ikut denganku?"

 _Flashback end_

"Kau sedang apa?"

Suara datar itu mengejutkan Taehyung yang sedang melamun di balkon bangunan kokoh bernama mansion ini. Begitu dia menoleh, Min Yoongi sudah memerangkapnya diantara tubuh kurus vampire itu dan pinggiran balkon. Vampire itu menyeringai kemudian mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir manis Taehyung.

"Kau mengagetkanku hyung" protes Taehyung.

"Di luar dingin" Yoongi meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Taehyung.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit Kim Taehyung" Yoongi menarik hidung Taehyung dengan lembut.

Taehyung tertawa geli. "Lalu?" sesekali menggoda Yoongi tak masalah kan?

Yoongi hanya memandangnya datar sebelum akhirnya memilih menggendong namja yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya merasakan hal lain. Taehyung sedikit memekik saat Yoongi menggendongnya seperti menggendong pengantin. Demi apapun, tubuh Yoongi terbilang lebih kecil darinya tapi namja berkulit pucat itu bisa dengan mudah menggendongnya.

"Hyungie~ turunkan aku~" rengek Taehyung.

"Shireo" tolak vampire itu.

Min Yoongi baru menurunkan Tahyung begitu tiba di kamar. Dengan sangat lembut dan berhati-hati, Yoongi meletakkan Taehyung di atas ranjang. Kembali memerangkap Taehyung kemudian mencium bibir namja yang dicintainya.

Taehyung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yoongi. Menekan tengkuk vampire itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kemudian tautan bibir itu terlepas. Berganti dengan bibir Yoongi yang menjelajah sekujur tubuh Taehyung.

Menyusuri garis rahang Taehyung, menghirup aroma namja itu, dan memberi kecupan kupu-kupu di pundak Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan terbuka dengan manisnya. Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang sayu.

Min Yoongi kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik malaikatnya. Menatap tepat di bola mata coklat manis yang kini berpendar sayu.

"Kim Taehyung, aku mencintaimu"

.

.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Taehyung diijinkan keluar dari mansion yang terletak di dalam hutan yang sama sekali tak terjamah manusia itu. Taehyung cukup takjub dengan pemandangan di sekitar mansion milik Yoongi. Dan Taehyung lebih terkesima lagi setelah melihat langsung.

Namja manis itu kini duduk di pinggir sungai yang memiliki air yang sangat jernih. Kakinya bermain di dalam air sambil sesekali memandangi wajahnya dari pantulan air sungai. Taehyung senang sekali, sungguh.

"Whoa~ aku tak tau akan seindah ini pemandangannya" gumam Taehyung.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sedang menunggu Yoongi. Namja itu sudah berjanji padanya untuk mengajak Taehyung berkeliling hutan dan menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang indah.

Srek~

"Yoongi hyung?" Taehyung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Mata kucingnya menyipit saat semak-semak itu menyibak. Taehyung sontak berdiri begitu melihat bukan Min Yoongi yang keluar. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa namja tinggi ini.

"Si-siapa kau?" wajar jika Taehyung ketakutan saat sesosok makhluk yang tak dikenalnya tengah memandangnya intens. Jangan lupakan mata merah dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya.

"Halo sweetheart" suara itu. Taehyung merinding mendengarnya.

Yang Taehyung tau, makhluk ini sama seperti Yoongi. Vampire. Tapi aura vampire ini begitu hitam. Taehyung punya firasat jika makhluk di depannya ini berniat menyakitinya.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, dear. Kau cukup ikut denganku. Tinggalkan Min Yoongi"

"Andwae. Aku tak akan meninggalkan Min Yoongi" Taehyung menjawab lantang, tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

Sret~

"Akh!" Taehyung memekik begitu vampire di depannya langsung mencengkeram lengannya dengan kasar.

Taehyung berusaha memberontak dengan seluruh tenaga yang dia miliki. Makhluk itu kewalahan menghadapi tingkah Taehyung. Hingga akhirnya tangan besar makhluk itu mencengkram rahang indahnya. Membuat pergerakannya sedikit terkunci.

"Lepaskan aku!" sentak Taehyung.

Makhluk itu tersenyum miring kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung. Berniat mencium bibir namja manis itu. Tentu saja Taehyung berusaha menjauhkan dirinya.

Plak!

"Diam atau kau akan semakin tersakiti" ancam namja itu.

Sejujurnya, Taehyung tak takut dengan ancaman seperti itu. Heol, sejak dulu tubuh mungil Taehyung sudah sering mendapat luka. Jadi tentu saja dia sudah biasa dengan ancaman itu. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya dia bisa lepas dari namja asing ini sebelum-

"Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu Kim Namjoon. Dia kekasihku" suara itu terdengar lebih gelap dan menyeramkan.

-Min Yoongi datang.

"Yoo-Yoongi hyung" lirih Taehyung.

"Uwaaa~ suatu kehormatan klan keluarga Min mau menemuiku" namja itu menyeringai.

"Sebaiknya cepat lepaskan aku dan pergi dari sini kalau kau ingin hidup tenang" gumam Taehyung yang hanya bisa didengar namja bernama Kim Namjoon itu.

"Waw, apa ini. Kekasihmu mengkhawatirkanku eh?" Taehyung rasanya ingin mengutuk Namjoon jika dia bisa.

Yoongi menatapnya kemudian menyeringai, "Kekasihku terlalu baik mau memperingatkanmu. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menuruti ucapannya"

Namjoon balas menyeringai kemudian membawa Taehyung ke atap gedung terdekat dengan teleportasi. Taehyung nyaris berteriak saat Namjoon hampir menjatuhkannya dari atap.

"Kim Namjoon" desis Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya menuruti saranmu" namja itu menyeringai. "Dia memintaku-"

Yoongi memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan menusuk seraya menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. Taehyung masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Jika Namjoon melepasnya, maka dia akan terjun bebas dari atas sini.

"-melepasnya" Kim Namjoon melepas cekalannya pada Taehyung.

"HUWAAA~"

Crash!

Yoongi melesat terjun untuk menggapai Taehyung setelah sebelumnya menancapkan kuku panjang beracunnya tepat di jantung Namjoon. Membuat vampire itu jatuh terduduk dan tak bisa bergerak.

Grep~

Yoongi berhasil meraih Taehyung. Dipeluknya namja manis itu dengan erat sebelum dia akhirnya berteleportasi kembali ke atap. Sambil menggendong Taehyung ala pengantin, Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon yang masih meregang penuh rasa sakit.

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yoongi. Dia terlalu shock. Dia sempat berpikir ini adalah akhir hidupnya. Matanya terpejam rapat saat Yoongi dengan kejamnya menginjak luka Namjoon dengan keras. Menekannya sekuat tenaga. Mengabaikan teriakan memilukan vampire itu.

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang salah jika menyakiti Taehyung untuk melawanku. Karena aku akan langsung memberikanmu hadiah yang takkan pernah kau lupakan"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yoongi langsung membawa Taehyung pergi. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang kini meregang nyawa.

.

.

Yoongi langsung memerangkap Taehyung di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya membelai wajah sempurna sang kekasih dengan lembut. Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh pemujaan. Menjelaskan jika dia sangat mencintai namja ini.

"Maaf"

"Untuk?"

"Maaf membuatmu takut"

Taehyung tersenyum. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah kecil Yoongi. Wajah yang sebenarnya tak kalah manis dengannya. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun wajah Yoongi itu manis tapi dia memiliki aura dominasi yang kuat.

"Aku hanya sedikit shock. Tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja"

Yoongi menatapnya lembut. Sebuah tatapan yang hanya dilakukan vampire ini terhadapnya. Satu hal yang sejak dulu ingin Taehyung tanyakan.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Taehyung pelan.

"Tanyakan saja. Kenapa harus minta ijin?" tangan kurus Yoongi merapikan poni Taehyung dengan telaten.

Taehyung membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Kenapa perlakuanmu berbeda padaku? Maksudku, sepupumu pernah bilang padaku, kau dulu juga pernah mencintai seseorang tapi perlakuanmu padanya tak seperti ini. Dan lagi, di luar sana, kau sangat kejam hyung. Tapi padaku…kau sangat lembut memperlakukanku"

Yoongi tersenyum. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang Taehyung lihat. Biasanya kekasihnya itu hanya akan memberikan seringaian atau senyum yang sangaaaattt tipis.

"Sudah? Baiklah akan kujawab" Yoongi merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Taehyung sontak mengikuti.

Melihat Taehyung duduk, Yoongi segera berbaring dengan menggunakan paha Taehyung sebagai bantal. Tangan lentik nan kurus milik Taehyung secara reflek mengelus rambut namja-nya.

"Ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Kau pernah bilang kalau aku memang berniat menghisap darahmu seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak awal, kan? Sejujurnya aku juga tak tau kenapa aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyerangmu. Yang kutau, aku tidak bisa menyakitimu, aku tak bisa melihatmu terluka, aku ingin selalu melihat senyummu. Itulah kenapa aku langsung menawarimu tinggal denganku" Yoongi menarik nafas. "Lalu selanjutnya, aku memang pernah mencintai seseorang sebelum kau, tapi denganmu berbeda, Tae. Kau itu pasanganku, mate-ku yang harus kujaga dan kulindungi. Mencintaimu rasanya jauh lebih dahsyat daripada sebelumnya"

Yoongi memandang wajah Taehyung yang sudah sangat memerah. Membuat namja-nya terlihat sangat menawan. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi bicara panjang lebar.

"Kenapa memandangiku? Lanjutkan"

Yoongi terkekeh, "Ah, aku harus meluruskan sesuatu. Aku tidak berlaku kejam pada semua orang, sayang. Hanya pada orang-orang yang mengganggumu, yang menyakitimu baik dulu maupun sekarang, yang berusaha merebutmu dariku, yang membicarakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangmu padahal mereka tidak mengenalmu secara pribadi, dan pada orang-orang yang menggodamu. Percayalah, sejak aku mengenalmu, aku sama sekali tak pernah menyakiti dan menghisap darah manusia lagi, pengecualian untuk orang-orang itu" jeda sejenak.

"Vampire tak akan pernah menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya, terlebih itu mate-nya. Seorang vampire akan selalu melindungi orang yang berharga untuknya. Jika sejak dulu kau disakiti dan dilukai orang lain, maka percayalah, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Sebaliknya, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melindungimu, Tae"

Hampir saja Taehyung menangis karena terharu. Selama 20 tahun dia hidup di dunia, tak ada orang yang melindunginya selain keluarganya. Tapi selama 2 tahun ini, justru orang asing yang mendadak masuk ke dalam kehidupannya lah yang menggantikan tugas keluarganya. Orang itu melindunginya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pernah menghisap darahku? Apa kau tidak ingin?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Yoongi terdiam. "Bukan, Tae. Sejujurnya aku sangat menginginkan darahmu. Darahmu memiliki aroma manis yang menggoda asal kau tau"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukannya?"

"Aku takut kau belum siap dan jika aku tetap melakukannya, aku takut kau akan membenciku kemudian meninggalkanku"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, "Untuk sekarang aku belum siap. Sama sekali belum siap"

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap"

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian memberi satu kecupan di bibir Yoongi. "Aku mencintaimu"

Yoongi menarik tengkuk Taehyung kemudian kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Yoongi melumat bibir Taehyung dengan khidmat. Membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya dengan rapat.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Tae"

.

.

END

.

.

Ah, untuk yang chapter 4 yang sebelumnya…saya minta maaf banget~

Kesalahan saya yang publish buru-buru dan ngga ngecek u,u

Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan ini *bow*


	5. I'm in Love - MinV

Minv

.

.

Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung

.

.

23 Mei

Itu adalah saat pertama kali Park Jimin bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung. Saat itu namja manis asal Daegu yang sedang mengemban pendidikan di Seoul itu datang bersama sepuluh teman satu jurusan lainnya. Mereka pergi kesana dalam rangka memenuhi tugas penelitian dan pengabdian selama 3 bulan.

Hal pertama yang dipikirkan Jimin adalah, apa yang mau diteliti oleh segerombolan mahasiswa Jurusan Ilmu Kelautan itu. Jimin baru tau jika ada ilmu yang mempelajari tentang lautan. Salahkan dia yang selama 20 tahun ini hidup di perkampungan nelayan tempat tinggalnya.

"Annyeong. Perkenalkan kami adalah mahasiswa dari Jurusan Ilmu Kelautan Universitas Sunwoon. Kami kemari dalam rangka penelitian dan program pengabdian masyarakat selama tiga bulan. Kami mohon bantuannya" ucap Jo Youngmin selaku ketua kelompok.

Kemudian segerombolan mahasiswa itu memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dan membungkukkan badan penuh rasa hormat. Selain Youngmin, ada Jo Kwangmin, No Minwoo, Lee Taeyong, Bambam, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Lee Eunji, Kim Minjae, Park Saeron, dan Kim Taehyung sendiri.

Saat itu Jimin berpikir mungkin mereka adalah sekelompok anak-anak manja yang akan kesulitan hidup di perkampungan nelayan seperti ini.

Setelah acara perkenalan dan ramah tamah itu, kesebelas mahasiswa itu dibagi rata ke setiap rumah warga untuk menginap. Dan atas permintaan ibu dan nenek Jimin, keluarga mereka sepakat mengajak Kim Taehyung tinggal di rumah mereka selama tiga bulan ke depan.

Dan saat di rumah, Jimin jadi merubah pandangannya terhadap mahasiswa kota. Setidaknya pandangannya terhadap Kim Taehyung.

Namja itu ternyata luar biasa baik dan manis. Begitu ibunya menunjukkan kamar yang akan ditempatinya, -fyi, itu kamar Jimin, jadi ibu Jimin menempatkan Taehyung satu kamar dengannya-, Taehyung dengan sigap menyimpan kopernya dengan rapi. Setelah ijin mandi dan berganti pakaian, Taehyung membantu ibu Jimin untuk memasak makan siang.

Jimin melihatnya. Neneknya melarangnya ikut sang ayah ke laut karena neneknya meminta Jimin untuk membantu Taehyung menyesuaikan diri di rumah mereka. Tapi sepertinya Taehyung tidak membutuhkan itu, Taehyung bahkan sudah saling bercanda dengan ibunya.

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Eum..Jimin-sshi. Bisakah kau menunjukkanku dimana aku bisa membeli gula dan garam? Bibi Park kehabisan itu dan aku harus membelinya" Taehyung bertanya ragu dengan bibir yang entah sengaja atau tidak, digigitnya.

Jimin tertegun. Baginya tingkah Taehyung yang itu luar biasa manis. Mungkin karena faktor dia anak tunggal dan jarang sekali melihat sesuatu yang menggemaskan, Jimin jadi merasa apa yang dilakukan Taehyung itu menggemaskan.

"Ayo kuantar. Sekalian aku menunjukkanmu tempat-tempat lain" ajak Jimin dengan senyum terulas.

"Whoaaa~ kau baik sekali. Kukira kau adalah orang yang sulit. Maksudku, kau daritadi diam saja jadi kukira kau-"

Jimin tertawa mendengar rentetan ucapan dari Taehyung , "Kurasa itu wajar jika belum saling mengenal"

Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan menggangguk konfirmatif, "Alasan yang masuk akal"

Dan setelahnya mereka terus berbincang santai tanpa ada lagi kecanggungan diantara mereka. Terima kasih pada sifat ceria Kim Taehyung yang membuat obrolan mereka menjadi sangat menarik.

Dan kegiatan mereka dimulai keesokan harinya.

Jimin jadi tau jika Taehyung memiliki kebiasaan sulit bangun tidur di pagi hari. Namja manis penyuka singa itu akan merengek kesal saat Jimin menepuk lengannya, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dan Jimin malah menemukan dirinya senang menggoda makhluk manis itu.

"Hey, Tae bangunlah"

"Aaa~ 5 menit lagi~" rengeknya kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling.

Jimin tertawa. Sebenarnya dia ingin membiarkan Taehyung tertidur karena namja itu pasti sangat kelelahan di perjalanan kemarin. Tapi neneknya menyuruhnya membangunkan namja itu untuk ikut sarapan bersama.

"Taetae~ cepat bangun"

"Tidak mauuuu~~" Taehyung merengek kesal.

Jimin memiliki ide saat melihat laut di samping kamarnya. Namja bertubuh kekar itu segera menyelipkan tangannya di punggung dan belakang lutut Taehyung. Mengangkatnya dengan mudah.

"Kau ringan sekali"

Jimin membuka pintu samping kamarnya yang terhubung dengan laut. Menuruni tangga kayu kemudian menceburkan Taehyung ke dalam laut dangkal.

"HUWAAA" Taehyung memekik kaget saat air dingin yang asin menyapa indra pengecapnya.

Taehyung gelagapan hingga dia menyadari jika air itu sangat dangkal. Matanya menyorot penuh dendam ke arah Jimin yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa renyah oleh namja itu.

"Ya! Park Jimin menyebalkan!" Jerit Taehyung murka.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu puluhan kali Tae tapi kau sulit sekali dibangunkan"

"Tapi kan kau tidak perlu membuangku ke laut" omel Taehyung kemudian menyiram Jimin dengan air.

Jimin tertawa karena air itu bahkan tidak menyentuhnya. Taehyung semakin cemberut. Dengan perlahan dia menuju tangga kayu kamar Jimin.

Matanya masih menyorot penuh dendam ke arah Jimin. Jimin masih tertawa. Entah bagaimana tapi Jimin tau jika Taehyung tidak benar-benar marah. Namja itu hanya kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Ya! Ganti bajumu Tae" tegur Jimin.

"Aku mau mandi jadi untuk apa ganti baju" gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin menyampirkan handuk lebar miliknya ke tubuh kurus Taehyung. "Setidaknya pakai handuk" bisiknya.

Taehyung membeku. Terlalu terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Jimin padanya. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Taehyung menyambar pakaian keringnya dan keluar menuju kamar mandi.

Jimin mengikuti dari belakang dengan tawa yang berusaha ditahannya.

"Kenapa Taehyung? Badannya basah dan mukanya merah"

Jimin mengulum senyum kemudian duduk di samping sang ibu, "Taehyung marah padaku. Aku membangunkannya dengan menceburkannya ke laut"

Ayah Jimin tertawa. Begitupun kakek dan neneknya. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau ini jahil sekali" ucap ibunya sambil mencubit pipi Jimin.

"Dia menggemaskan sekali eomma. Aku sudah membangunkannya berkali-kali tapi dia malah merengek tidak mau bangun. Jadi kuceburkan dia di laut dan dia marah padaku" jelas Jimin.

"Jadi dia menggemaskan?" pancing sang ayah.

"Yeah! Aku berani bersumpah Taehyung itu makhluk yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan" ucap Jimin.

Tak tahukah Jimin, jika namja yang sedang dibicarakan mereka itu kini tengah merona. Taehyung mendengar semua ucapan Jimin. Salahkan namja itu yang bercerita dengan suara keras.

"Tae-ah..kajja kita makan bersama" ucap nenek Jimin saat Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ne halmeoni. Aku meletakkan bajuku dulu" ucap Taehyung sopan.

Dua menit kemudian Taehyung keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menghampiri meja makan. Dia mengambil posisi di sebelah nenek Jimin karena hanya itu yang tersisa.

"Maafkan kami Tae-ah. Hanya makanan sederhana seperti ini yang bisa kami sediakan" ucap nenek Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan rapuh nenek Jimin. "Halmeoni, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Masakan Bibi Park sangat enak" Taehyung tersenyum tulus.

"Aigo. Kau memang menggemaskan Tae"

Taehyung hanya mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya. Nenek Jimin pun tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Taehyung.

"Kau suka padanya?" bisik ayah Jimin pada sang anak yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung.

"Y-ya! Apa yang appa bicarakan" ucap Jimin salah tingkah.

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum penuh arti

Kegiatan Taehyung hari ini adalah mengikuti ibu Jimin ke pasar ikan untuk berjualan ikan. Kemudian sore harinya dia akan mengikuti Jimin dan ayahnya pergi melaut.

Taehyung membantu membawakan sebagian ikan hasil tangkapan Jimin dan ayahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka saling bercerita satu sama lain. Taehyung banyak bertanya tentang kehidupan masyarakat disini dan ibu Jimin menjawab dengan lengkap. Itu juga bahan penelitiannya omong-omong.

"Apa semua orang selalu menjual hasil tangkapannya kemari bibi?" Tanya Taehyung untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak. Biasanya kami hanya menjual sebagian hasil tangkapan kami disini. Sebagian lagi dikumpulkan untuk dijual pada pedagang besar tiap sebulan sekali. Dan sisanya kami makan sendiri"

"Ah~ semacam penadah?" Taehyung memastikan.

"Yeah, seperti itu"

Setelahnya Taehyung membantu ibu Jimin menata barang dagangannya kemudian membantu berjualan. Taehyung baru tau jika disini ada juga turis yang berkunjung kemari. Pembeli di pasar ini rata-rata wisatawan.

Disana Taehyung bertemu dengan rekan satu kelompoknya. Saeron, Kwangmin dan Minjae. Mereka juga membantu berjualan di spot yang berbeda. Tak lupa Taehyung memfoto semua kegiatan disana sebagai dokumentasi kelompok mereka.

Dan selama berjualan itu juga, Taehyung banyak digoda oleh beberapa turis asing yang mampir disana. Taehyung dikira seorang gadis tomboy. Well, tubuh kurus dan tinggi semampai, juga wajah luar biasa cantik, oh jangan lupakan pesona Taehyung saat namja itu tersenyum memamerkan senyum kotak polosnya.

"Yak! Kalian jangan mengganggu menantuku" omel ibu Jimin saat ada beberapa orang yang terang-terangan menggoda bahkan menyolek lengan Taehyung.

"Apa benar dia menantumu? Aku baru hari ini melihatnya" ucap orang itu tak percaya.

"Tentu saja dia menantuku. Anakku baru menikah seminggu yang lalu. Kau tau lah pengantin baru kan selalu ingin menempel satu sama lain" cerocos ibu Jimin tanpa memperdulikan wajah Taehyung yang merona.

"Hey cantik. Kalau kau bosan dengan anak si Park ini, kau bisa datang padaku" ucap orang itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ya! Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu menantuku"

"Galak sekali"

Taehyung rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri di lautan sana. Sungguh dia luar biasa malu mendengar ucapan ibu Jimin.

"Bibi~ jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku malu" tanpa sadar Taehyung merengek saat stand mereka sudah sepi.

"Aiguu. Itu strategi Taehyungie sayang. Kalau tidak begitu mereka akan terus menggodamu"

Taehyung tertawa geli. Well, tak ada salahnya memang karena mereka sudah tidak menggodanya lagi.

Tepat pukul 12.30 waktu sana, Taehyung dan ibu Jimin kembali ke rumah. Dagangan mereka habis. Ibu Jimin berterima kasih berkali-kali pada Taehyung sebab berkat pesona Kim Taehyung lah banyak orang datang kesana untuk membeli hasil tangkapan mereka.

"Eomma lama sekali. Aku sudah kelaparan" ucap Jimin begitu sang ibu memasuki rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar. Eomma dan Taehyung bersih-bersih dulu sebelum memasakkanmu makanan"

"Taehyung bisa memasak?" Tanya Jimin penuh keraguan.

"Kau meragukanku?!" protes Taehyung tak terima.

"Sejujurnya, ya. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bisa memasak"

"Yak! Kau! Baiklah aku akan memasak makanan"

Jimin menyeringai tipis, "Ya, memasaklah dan tunjukkan padaku kalau kau bisa memasak"

Taehyung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Begitu Taehyung sudah menghilang dibalik dinding, ibu Jimin langsung menjewer telinga sang putra.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu Taehyung, huh?"

"Aw aw eomma ini sakit" Jimin melepas jeweran sang ibu di telinganya. "Eomma tidak lihat? Wajahnya saat kesal itu terlihat sangat lucu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Dalam waktu 30 menit, makanan lezat sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Ada sayuran, tumis ikan, dan kepiting goreng. Taehyung juga menyediakan buah-buahan segar yang tadi dibelinya dipasar.

"Whoaa ini semua masakan Taehyung?" Tanya ayah Jimin.

"Ne. Dan anakmu yang jahil itu yang membuat Taehyung harus memasak sendirian. Taetae bahkan tidak mengijinkanku membantunya" ibu Jimin melirik sadis sang putra yang malah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Selamat makaaann~" ucap Jimin semangat.

Taehyung merasa terharu saat mereka memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Apalagi kakek Jimin yang sedari tadi memuji masakannya. Semua lapar Taehyung lenyap saat melihat keluarga yang menampungnya ini tampak sangat menyukai masakannya.

"Kau tidak makan Tae?" tanya Jimin saat melihat Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Oh? Nanti saja. Aku belum terlalu lapar"

"Tae, kau mau ikut melaut?" tanya ayah Jimin.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Taehyung bertanya antusias.

"Tentu saja boleh. Maka dari itu kau harus makan. Karena setelah ini kita harus bersiap dan nanti sore kita akan berangkat melaut" ucap Jimin.

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian mulai memakan makanannya. Jimin tersenyum lembut begitu melihat Taehyung makan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi manis antar keduanya. Bahkan ayah dan ibu Jimin saling melirik satu sama lain.

Sesuai janji Jimin dan ayahnya tadi, Taehyung akan ikut melaut. Jimin menyuruh Taehyung untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum mereka berangkat nanti sore.

"Kau istirahatlah. Sejak pagi kau sudah membantu eomma"

"Tapi aku ingin membantu kalian"

Jimin mencubit pipi Taehyung, "Di laut itu sangat berbahaya jika kau tidak istirahat Tae. Disana semalaman kita berada di atas laut. Jadi sebaiknya kau istirahat. Biar aku yang membantu appa"

Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk. Lebih baik dia menurut pada Jimin kan. Dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Paman Park dan Jimin menyiapkan semua keperluan mereka. Jaring besar, ember, dua jirigen bensin, dan beberapa selimut serta makanan dan minuman.

"Tae-ah kau yakin mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja paman. Yang kupikirkan pertama kali saat akan kemari adalah bagaimana rasanya melaut. Jadi aku pasti akan ikut kalian melaut"

Ayah Jimin tertawa, "Segera siapkan selimut tebal dan jaketmu. Angin malam di laut sedikit berbahaya"

"Ayay captain"

Dan tepat pukul 4 sore mereka bersiap ke laut. Mereka masing-masing membawa barang yang sekiranya akan diperlukan disana. Dengan semangat penuh, namja manis yang hyperaktif itu membantu membawakan jaring besar dan ember besar.

"Kau kuat juga ternyata" ledek Jimin.

"Kau meragukanku lagi? Tubuhku memang kurus dan seperti wanita, tapi aku masih seorang pria, Park Jimin-sshi"

Jimin mengacak rambut kecoklatan Taehyung. Rambut itu halus. Sangat halus.

Dan dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu, Taehyung membantu mengayuh perahu yang mereka naiki. Ayah Jimin lebih suka menggunakan angin sebagai pendorong perahu dan dayungan daripada menggunakan mesin.

"Astaga lelahnya" gumam Taehyung pelan. Baru dayungan kesepuluh dan Kim Taehyung sudah merasa lelah.

"Kemari. Biar aku dan appa yang mendayung"

Taehyung memberikan dayungan itu pada Jimin kemudian bergeser lebih ke tengah. Posisi mereka ada di ujung perahu.

"Tae"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ck! Pertanyaan apa itu. Kalau ingin bertanya tinggal bertanya saja" gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana rasanya jadi mahasiswa Tae?"

"Rasanya? Campur aduk. Disana kau bisa belajar banyak hal yang tak kau dapatkan saat sekolah"

"Contohnya?"

"Ya seperti ini. Di sekolah tak akan ada program penelitian dan pengabdian masyarakat dimana kau akan berkunjung ke tempat yang baru, belajar hal baru, bertemu orang-orang baru yang hebat, dan pengalaman baru yang nantinya akan berguna di hidupmu" jelas Taehyung santai.

Jimin memandang Taehyung penuh kagum. Namja manis itu menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ada kesan sombong dan menggurui. Taehyung menjelaskan dengan nada yang sangat bersahabat.

"Dan kenapa Busan? Kenapa di perkampungan nelayan?"

"Ya, karena itu sudah peraturan. Karena kami jurusan Ilmu Kelautan, jadi tempat penelitian dan pengabdian kami juga harus sesuai dengan studi kami. Sebenarnya ini saran dari pembimbing kami"

Apapun itu, ingatkan Jimin untuk berterima kasih pada pembimbing mereka dan juga ibu dan neneknya.

"Chim fotokan aku" Taehyung berujar antusias sambil menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Jimin.

"Tunggu, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Sembari menunggu, Taehyung sibuk memotret pemandangan disana. Tak lupa dia juga memotret Paman Park dan Jimin.

"Say cheese~" Taehyung mengajak Jimin berfoto selfie. Jimin tentu saja tidak menolak.

Mereka sibuk berfoto berdua. Dari pose tampan hingga pose absurd mereka berdua. Dari canggung hingga tanpa malu saling menempelkan pipi satu sama lain. Jimin ingin mencium pipi Taehyung tapi ditahannya.

"Jim, turunkan jaringnya"

"Ajari aku ajari aku" Taehyung berseru heboh hingga nyaris saja dia terpeleset. Untung Jimin memeganginya dengan sigap.

Paman Park dan Jimin mengajari Taehyung bagaimana cara menangkap ikan ala nelayan Busan -percayalah itu hanya istilah yang dibuat Jimin-. Taehyung dengan serius memperhatikan dan sesekali melakukan langsung.

"Lalu setelah ini apalagi yang kita lakukan?"

"Tunggu saja. Biasanya kami menunggu hingga dua jam sebelum diangkat"

"Apa tidak bosan menunggu selama itu?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Tentu tidak jika kami juga ikut memancing" ayah Jimin mengeluarkan tiga alat pancing. Dua diantaranya dia berikan pada Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Whoaaa keren~ aku belum pernah memancing sebelumnya"

"Kau sama sekali belum pernah memancing?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Keluargaku itu keluarga petani. Jadi selama 17 tahun hidupku hanya berkutat di bidang pertanian. Kemudian 3 tahun hidupku di perguruan tinggi hanya berkutat dengan teori tentang Ilmu Kelautan tanpa sekalipun menyentuh alat-alat pancing" ucapnya sebal.

Jimin tertawa, "Kau disini selama tiga bulan kan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ne waktuku hanya tiga bulan disini"

"Selama itu aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal tentang laut"

"WHOAAAA JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO PARK JIMIN" jerit Taehyung kemudian melompat ke pelukan Jimin.

"HUWAAA" Taehyung menjerit heboh saat perahu yang mereka tumpangi mendadak oleng.

"Yak! Tae!" Jimin mengomel khawatir tapi tangannya memeluk pinggang Taehyung.

Tak masalah jika Jimin dan ayahnya jatuh ke laut. Toh mereka bisa berenang dengan mudah. Yang jadi masalah adalah Kim Taehyung. Jimin tak tau makhluk itu bisa berenang atau tidak, tapi anggap saja Taehyung tak bisa berenang.

"Kau bisa berenang?" Tanya Jimin saat merasakan tubuh Taehyung sedikit gemetar.

"T-tidak" nah kan.

Hasil tangkapan mereka cukup banyak. Tepat pukul 10 malam, ayah Jimin memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara menangkap ikan mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang menikmati segelas kopi hangat di tengah lautan luas yang gelap. Mereka hanya mengandalkan lampu senter cukup besar disana.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Jimin saat mendengar gemeletuk gigi Taehyung.

"Tidak"

Jimin berdecih kemudian menyampirkan selimut tebal miliknya ke arah Taehyung. Membuat namja itu semakin tenggelam. Taehyung tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih pada namja itu. Ayah Jimin hanya memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Kajja kita tidur. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan kembali ke daratan"

"Apa tidak apa-apa paman? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau ada ikan besar yang memangsa kita? Bagaimana kalau ada perampok? Bagaimana ka-"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kim Tae. Disini hanya perairan dangkal yang jauh dari bahaya. Kawasan sini hanya ada ikan-ikan yang jadi sumber penghidupan kami" Jimin mencubit hidung bangir Taehyung. Terlalu gemas dengan namja itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Tidurlah agar besok pagi kau bisa melihat sunrise"

"Oke call!"

Taehyung berbaring dengan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal. Jimin menarik lengan kurus itu hingga berpindah.

"Tidur disini" Jimin meletakkan kepala Taehyung di pahanya.

"O-oke" Taehyung berucap gugup. Wajahnya merona dan dia berharap sepasang ayah dan anak itu tidak melihat betapa merah wajahnya.

Genap sebulan semenjak Kim Taehyung dan kelompoknya datang kemari. Dan dalam jangka waktu sebulan juga Taehyung sudah mengenal akrab semua keluarga tempat teman-temannya tinggal.

Dan selama waktu itu juga Jimin dan Taehyung semakin dekat.

"Tae, eomma mencarimu"

"Oh? Kau tidak melaut?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat Jimin di kamar mereka.

"Tidak. Kakek ingin melaut jadi aku jaga di rumah"

"Eh wae?"

"Itu peraturan di keluargaku sebenarnya. Paling tidak ada satu orang laki-laki di rumah untuk menemani dua wanita di keluarga kami"

Taehyung mengangguk paham kemudian matanya kembali menatap laut lepas. Jimin berdiri di samping namja Kim itu. Mata sipitnya memandang penuh kekaguman ke arah Taehyung. Wajah Taehyung luar biasa mempesona saat terkena sinar matahari.

"Chim..ajari aku berenang" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau belajar berenang?"

"Yeah. Setidaknya aku bisa pamer pada teman-temanku jika aku bisa berenang" ucap Taehyung diiringi cengiran polosnya.

"Baiklah kajja kita terjun kesana"

"Tunggu!" Taehyung menahan lengan Jimin. "A-apa itu dalam?"

Jimin terkekeh, "Kau lihat disana ada papan kayu memanjang?" tunjuk Jimin.

"Ya aku melihatnya"

"Disitu masih dangkal. Paling tidak sepinggangmu. Setelah itu semakin dalam"

"Baiklah kajja"

Jimin mulai mengajari Taehyung berenang. Dimulai dengan namja Park itu menunjukkan keahliannya berenang. Disusul dengan Taehyung yang mencoba berenang, di tempat dangkal tentunya. Kemudian Jimin membimbing Taehyung berenang menggunakan kakinya.

"Gerakkan kedua kakimu. Bergantian naik turun. Ya, benar seperti itu" Jimin memberi instruksi. "Nah sekarang cobalah sedikit demi sedikit"

Jimin meninggalkan Taehyung ke sisi seberang. Tak terlalu jauh dari posisi Taehyung saat ini. "Datangi aku Tae"

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian mengikuti instruksi Jimin. Dia meluncur menuju Jimin. Dia berusaha berenang semampunya untuk meraih tangan Jimin. Dan dia berhasil.

"Whoaa aku bisa Chim" Taehyung berseru senang.

"Kau harus ingat satu hal. Pada dasarnya tubuh kita bisa mengapung di dalam air. Jadi jangan panik saat kau tidak menjejak apapun di laut. Kau tidak akan tenggelam jika kau tidak panik" ucap Jimin.

Taehyung mengangguk kaku. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia merasa terpesona dengan Jimin. Dari awal Jimin memang mempesona. Tapi pesonanya berkali lipat saat dia dalam kondisi basah.

"Sekarang belajar bernafas saat berenang" ucap Jimin. "Lihat aku"

Jimin berenang menuju wilayah dalam. Taehyung memperhatikan bagaimana cara namja itu mengambil nafas. Dia menunggu Jimin kemari untuk mengajarinya.

"Kau paham caranya?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu, "Kurasa aku memahaminya"

"Pertama luruskan tanganmu. Kemudian saat tangan kananmu mengayuh ke belakang, kau bisa menghadapkan wajahmu ke atas permukaan air untuk mengambil nafas melalui mulut. Kemudian saat tangan kananmu kembali ke depan dan tangan kirimu yang mengayuh ke belakang, wajahmu kembali ke bawah permukaan air dan membuang nafasmu. Lakukan itu berulang kali. Paham?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Kemudian dia mulai mengikuti instruksi Jimin. Dan Taehyung berhasil dengan lima kali percobaan di air dangkal. Jimin tersenyum bangga dengan Taehyung yang cepat belajar.

Taehyung pun berenang ke arah laut dalam karena merasa percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Jimin mengawasi dari posisinya di air dangkal. Taehyung memang berhasil.

Namun Taehyung lupa sesuatu untuk tidak panik.

Namja manis itu berniat berdiri sebelum berbalik ke tempat Jimin. Dia panik saat tidak merasakan pijakan apapun untuk kakinya. Dia merasa luar biasa panik dan melupakan ucapan Jimin tentang tubuh yang bisa mengapung asalkan tidak panik.

"Blupp..Chim.." Taehyung tenggelam. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara dengan sia-sia.

"Taehyung!" Jimin langsung terjun dan berenang cepat ke arah Taehyung.

Tangan kekarnya meraih pinggang Taehyung dan memeluknya erat. Taehyung terbatuk kemudian kedua tangannya memeluk leher Jimin seerat yang dia bisa. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Shhh tenang. Aku disini dan kau akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku"

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya saat dia rasa Jimin mulai berenang ke jembatan kayu itu. Jimin menaikkan tubuh kurus Taehyung ke atas jembatan sebelum dia memposisikan diri di sebelah Taehyung.

"Kau baik-baik saja" Jimin menangkupkan kedua pipi Taehyung dengan lembut. Wajahnya luar biasa khawatir.

Jimin memeluk Taehyung erat saat namja manis itu mulai menangis, "Maafkan aku. Maaf. Seharusnya aku mendampingimu. Seharusnya aku melarangmu ke laut dalam. Maafkan aku, Tae"

"Aku..aku takut Chim. Aku takut tenggelam" ucap Taehyung disela isakan tangisnya. Dia sungguh ketakutan.

"Sshhh ada aku. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tenggelam" entah sadar atau tidak, tapi Jimin berulangkali menciumi pelipis Taehyung. Menenangkan Taehyung dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Malam harinya Taehyung demam. Jimin jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Dia melarang ibunya mengurus Taehyung karena dia ingin mengurus Taehyung sendiri. Semalaman Jimin berjaga untuk merawat Taehyung. Mengompresnya. Memeluknya erat saat namja itu mulai meracau tak jelas.

"Cepat sembuh Taetae. Dan sekali lagi maafkan aku" Jimin mengecup kening Taehyung cukup lama dan kembali memeluknya erat.

Jimin baru tidur saat suhu tubuh Taehyung sudah normal. Setelah memastikan namja manis itu dalam kondisi nyaman dan penghangat kamar mereka berfungsi baik, barulah Jimin bisa tidur di samping Taehyung.

Selang satu jam kemudian, Taehyung membuka matanya. Dia melihat Jimin yang tertidur sangat pulas. Taehyung tersenyum. Dia mengubah posisinya hingga menghadap Jimin.

"Bukan salahmu Chim. Aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri untuk berenang ke laut dalam. Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku" bisik Taehyung. Namja itu memilih kembali memejamkan mata dan merapatkan diri pada Jimin.

Tepat pukul 10 pagi Jimin baru terbangun. Dia melonjak kaget saat melihat Taehyung sudah tak ada disisinya. Dengan panik dia keluar kamar. Hampir saja dia berteriak memanggil Taehyung jika dia tidak menemukan namja itu di ruang tamu bersama Kim Minjae, kalau Jimin tidak salah ingat.

Hatinya memanas saat melihat Minjae meletakkan tangannya di kening Taehyung. Seolah mengecek keadaan namja manis itu. Kemudian Minjae menepuk pipi gembil Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, huh. Berenang selama itu. Untung saja demammu cepat turun. Kita jauh dari rumah hyung dan kita sedang melaksanakan tugas. Kau jangan membuatku khawatir" Minjae mencubiti pipi Taehyung.

"Sakit Jae~" rengek Taehyung.

Jimin menemukan dirinya tidak suka dengan semua perlakuan Minjae pada Taehyung. Dia merasa...cemburu?

"Yasudah aku kembali dulu. Kau tau hyung, aku khawatir sekali saat bibi Park memberi kabar kau demam tinggi semalam"

Taehyung hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahu eomma ku" pintanya.

"Ne. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Kim eommoni. Tapi kalau kau sakit lagi, aku akan mengadu pada Kim eommoni"

"Ya!"

Jimin penasaran. Sedekat apa mereka berdua sampai Minjae memanggil orang tua Taehyung sedekat itu. Jimin kembali diliputi kegalauan.

.

.

I'm in Love

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 2 bulan lebih 15 hari Taehyung disini. Banyak hal yang sudah mereka dapatkan. Bahan-bahan penelitian dan semua kebutuhan penelitian sudah selesai mereka dapatkan. Selama dua malam mereka menginap di satu tempat untuk menyelesaikan penelitian beserta laporannya.

Taehyung rindu Jimin. Selama dua malam dia tidak melihat wajah namja itu. Selama dua malam juga Taehyung tidak tidur dengan aroma Jimin di sekitarnya. Dia juga rindu masakan bibi Park.

Dan cuaca di Busan sedang mendung. Taehyung harus segera kembali ke rumah sebelum hujan. Beruntung semua laporan penelitian mereka sudah selesai.

"Apa Paman Park dan Jimin pergi melaut bibi?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ne mereka pergi tiga puluh menit yang lalu"

"Ta-tapi..cuaca sedang mendung bibi" Taehyung khawatir.

Bibi Park tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak Taehyung lembut, "Tidak perlu khawatir. Paman dan Jimin adalah partner melaut yang hebat. Mereka pasti bisa mengatasi cuaca buruk di laut"

Dan hasilnya, semalaman Taehyung tidak bisa tidur. Dia menunggu di balkon kamar Jimin dengan menggunakan selimut tebal. Matanya menyorot khawatir saat melihat awan hitam menggelayut di sekitar lautan. Kalau prediksinya benar, maka di laut sedang terjadi badai.

"Semoga kalian baik-baik saja" gumam Taehyung kemudian mengeratkan selimutnya dan memeluk lututnya.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung tertidur sambil duduk sampai pagi.

Seseorang menepuk kedua pipi Taehyung dengan lembut. Kemudian Taehyung merasa tubuhnya melayang. Begitu matanya terbuka, dia melihat Jimin sedang merebahkannya di atas kasur.

"Jimin!"

"Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maafkan a-"

Grep!

Taehyung memeluknya erat kemudian mengucapkan kata syukurlah berulang kali. Jimin menepuk punggung Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku khawatir bodoh"

"Apa kau menunggu semalaman di balkon?"

"I-iya"

Jimin balas memeluk erat, "Jangan lakukan lagi. Aku tak mau kau sakit lagi Tae"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Tinggal tiga hari lagi sebelum Taehyung dan sekelompoknya kembali ke Seoul. Jimin menyadari itu. Tapi dia rasanya tak ingin Taehyung kembali. Dia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan keberadaan Taehyung di sekitarnya.

"Chim, kau tidak makan malam?" tanya Taehyung.

Khusus tiga hari ini, Jimin dan ayahnya tidak melaut. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung. Mereka semua sama seperti Jimin, tak ingin Taehyung pergi.

Jimin menoleh kemudian menyuruh Taehyung menghampirinya. Begitu Taehyung di sampingnya, Jimin berpindah ke belakang Taehyung dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa itu oke kalau aku berharap kau disini selamanya, bersama kami?" bisik Jimin.

Taehyung tertohok. Dia merasa lemas saat akhirnya Jimin mengatakan hal itu. Padahal dengan mudah dia mengatakan akan kembali saat liburan pada keluarga Jimin tadi. Tapi kenapa saat namja itu mengatakan hal yang sama, lidah Taehyung justru kelu?

"Aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian menyentuh lengan Jimin yang melingkari perutnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih"

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan Minjae?"

"Minjae?"

"Waktu itu, saat kau sakit. Aku melihatmu berduaan dengan Minjae. Kalian sangat dekat bahkan Minjae memanggil ibumu dengan panggilan eommoni"

"Ah" Taehyung menoleh menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Kim Minjae itu sepupuku yang paling dekat denganku. Sejak kecil kami memang sulit dipisahkan. Seperti kembar non identik. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu pada Minjae. Lagipula namja itu sudah memiliki kekasih" jelasnya.

Jimin tersenyum lega mendengar itu. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian menciumi pundak dan tengkuk Taehyung.

Taehyung berbalik dan menatap mata Jimin, "Giliranku bertanya. Untuk apa kau bertanya begitu?" Tanyanya lembut.

Jimin balas memandang Taehyung penuh pemujaan. "Untuk memastikan sesuatu"

"Setelah itu?" kejar Taehyung.

"Setelah itu aku akan menjadikan sepupu Minjae ini menjadi milikku"

Taehyung blank. Semua pertanyaannya menguap begitu saja. Dia melebarkan matanya saat Jimin mencium keningnya dengan teramat sangat lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu Tae. Aku menyukai Kim Taehyung"

"Hah?"

Cup!

Mata Taehyung semakin melebar saat merasakan Jimin mencium bibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Kim Taehyung"

"Kau..apa?" Taehyung masih blank rupanya.

Jimin mencubit pipi Taehyung kemudian menggendong namja manis itu ala pengantin. Membawanya masuk dan merebahkannya ke atas ranjang. Jimin sempat mencuri satu ciuman di pipi Taehyung sebelum berbaring di sampingnya dan memeluk erat.

"Ayo tidur"

Malam ini diadakan pesta perpisahan dengan semua warga. Mereka semua saling beramah tamah dan mengungkapkan kesan pesan masing-masing. Semua mahasiswa yang menginap di rumah-rumah warga mendapat apresiasi karena bantuan dan kerja keras mereka selama ini. Suasananya sangat mengharukan.

Saeron, Jennie, Jisoo dan Eunji bahkan sampai menangis terisak. Warga kampung nelayan disini seolah sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Rasanya berat untuk meninggalkan tempat yang mengajari mereka banyak hal itu.

Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung untuk menjauh dari mereka semua. Taehyung tentu saja menurut. Jimin membawanya di tepi pantai. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Bahkan sampai mereka duduk berdampingan di atas pasir.

"Chim, kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau jangan pergi?"

Taehyung tersenyum sendu. Namja itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin. Jimin melepas tautan mereka kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Taehyung. Mengusap kepala namja itu dengan lembut.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pendidikanku Chim. Aku harus jadi orang sukses seperti permintaan kedua orang tuaku"

"Aku menyukaimu Tae" ucap Jimin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu" ucap Taehyung akhirnya.

Jimin memandang Taehyung dalam. Kemudian wajahnya menunduk semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya menggapai bibir Taehyung. Menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Mengutarakan semua perasaan dan kekalutannya.

"Jangan lupakan aku dan tunggu aku" bisik Jimin.

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian kembali menarik tengkuk Jimin untuk menciumnya lagi.

.

.

.

END

Huwehehehe. Ini dibuat pas aku lagi di tempat antah berantah dimana ngga ada sinyal samsek T_T

Jadi intinya, ff ini lahir dari kegabutan luar biasa wkwkwk

Maafkan kalo ngga jelas. Maafkan kalo typo dan maafkan buat semuanya.

Walopun telat tapi..

Taqobbalallahu minna wa minkum. Minal aidzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Maafkan saia yang sering ngasih ff absurd ngga jelas, maaf sering telat apdet, maaf jarang balesin komen, pokoknya maafin semua kesalahan saia.

Kalian semua yang terbaik. Muach

Big love, clou3elf

.

.

Omake

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian...

Akhirnya setelah 4 tahun berjuang, Taehyung lulus. Dia hari ini diwisuda. Perasaannya luar biasa lega dan ingin menangis. Perjuangannya membuahkan hasil yang manis.

Lulusan terbaik ketiga rasanya tak masalah baginya. Taehyung sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

"Taehyungie" ibunya memeluknya erat kemudian menciumi pipi sang putra sulung. "Selamat sayang. Eomma bangga padamu"

Taehyung hampir menangis mendengar ucapan ibunya. Matanya sibuk mencari sang ayah. Dan kemudian dia terpaku saat melihat ayahnya berjalan menghampirinya bersama seorang namja yang sangat dikenal sekaligus sangat dirindukan Taehyung.

"K-kau.."

"Taehyung-ah, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita jika kau memiliki kekasih, huh?"

"I-itu.."

"Kekasihmu mendatangi appa dan meminta restu untuk menikahimu"

"Mwo?!" Taehyung menatap seseorang yang juga menatapnya penuh rindu. "A-apa maksudnya ini Park Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung.

Yeah, sang ayah sedang bersama Jimin. Kekasihnya itu bersama sang ayah. Dan apa tadi? Meminta restu menikahinya? Dan apalagi ini..Jimin mengenakan toga juga?

"Selama ini aku mengikuti kuliah online, Tae" jelas Jimin.

"Jadi..katakan pada appa, kenapa kau tidak cerita kepada kami jika kau mempunyai kekasih yang tampan dan gentle sepertinya"

Taehyung tak mampu berkata apapun. Dia terlalu terkejut.

.

.

END dengan tidak elitnya.


	6. Untitle - KookV

Untitle

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

"Taehyung! Tunggu aku!"

Jungkook berlari mengejar Taehyung ditengah derasnya hujan di Kamis sore. Sejujurnya tubuhnya sudah lelah luar biasa pasca latihan tadi. Tapi sekarang lebih baik mengejar Taehyung yang tengah berlari menangis di depannya dan mengabaikan rasa letihnya.

"Taehyung! Berhenti!"

Sedikit lagi tangannya menggapai jari lentik itu.

"Taehyung—!"

Hup!

"Maafkan—" Jungkook langsung memeluk si pemuda manis setelah akhirnya berlari mengejar sekitar satu kilometer dari gedung olahraga sekolah. "Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

Dipeluknya erat tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Begitu pas. Begitu hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi dariku. Tolong. Aku bersumpah aku tengah mabuk saat aku meniduri Eunha"

Taehyung masih enggan menatap kekasihnya. Hatinya terlampau sakit untuk bisa menatap wajah orang yang berusia dua tahun diatasnya. Bayangan-bayangan itu meremukkannya.

Iya. Taehyung melihat dengan jelas Jungkook yang tidur dengan Eunha, rekan sekelas yang sering digosipkan bersama Jeon Jungkook.

"Lepas hyung" Taehyung berucap lirih.

"Tidak, sayang. Dengarkan aku"

"LEPASKAN HYUNG!" Taehyung menyentak tangan Jungkook dengan keras.

Mata kucingnya memandang penuh luka ke arah Jungkook. Membuat pria tampan itu mencelos. Tidak pernah dia melihat Taehyung memandangnya begitu.

"Tae-"

"Kita putus hyung"

"Tae—"

"HYUNG TIDAK TAHU KAN SAAT HYUNG SEDANG BERSAMA EUNHA, ORANG-ORANG SURUHANNYA TENGAH MEMERKOSA KU?!"

Taehyung menangis keras, tubuhnya lemas dan bergetar hebat. Jika kedua lengan Jungkook tidak menahannya, mungkin tubuhnya akan ambruk saat ini juga.

"Aku-" Taehyung berdeguk sambil memukuli dadanya. "Tubuhku yang kujaga mati-matian untuk orang yang kucintai, terenggut begitu saja ditangan orang-orang seperti mereka" Taehyung merasakan sesak luar biasa di dadanya.

"Tae--"

"Dan kau hyung" Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook dengan air mata yang bercampur hujan yang mengguyur. "Hyung malah bersenang-senang merayakan keberhasilanmu memperoleh medali emas saat olimpiade"

Jungkook diam.

"...aku ingin pergi kesana. Mengucapkan selamat padamu. Tapi..tapi.." Taehyung tak mampu menahan tangisannya.

"Tidak Tae. Jangan diteruskan" Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat.

Perasaan bersalah dan marah bercampur menjadi satu di dalam diri Jungkook. Menyesal menuruti Eunha dan bersalah pada kekasih kecilnya.

"Aku kotor hyung. Aku kotor" Taehyung menangis sambil meremat baju depan Jungkook penuh kesakitan.

Jungkook menggendong tubuh Taehyung dan membawanya ke halte terdekat. Jungkook tak ingat membawa motornya saat berlari mengejar Taehyung.

Beruntung halte sedang sepi. Tak akan ada yang mencibirnya dan Taehyung karena berada dalam posisi begini. Posisi dimana Taehyung meringkuk di pangkuannya.

Jungkook masih memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Dia sungguh tidak tega melihat Taehyung sebegini hancurnya. Dan ini salahnya.

Andai saja Jungkook menjemput Taehyung. Andai saja Jungkook tidak menuruti Eunha untuk menunggu disana saja. Andai Jungkook tidak menerima minuman yang diberikan wanita itu. Andai saja Jungkook tidak terbuai dengan sentuhan tangan kotor itu.

Dan andai saja Jungkook tidak menerima tawaran pesta dari Eunha.

"Maaf Tae. Maaf"

Taehyung masih menangis. Memori-memori dua hari lalu benar-benar menghancurkannya. Niatnya menyusul kekasih tercintanya dan ikut merayakan keberhasilan bungsu keluarga Jeon itu hancur begitu saja.

Dua-ah tidak, tiga orang bertopi hitam tiba-tiba saja membekapnya dan menyeretnya ke sudut gang gelap sekitar dua blok dari rumah Jungkook. Mereka dengan kurang ajarnya membuka jaket dan merobek pakaiannya. Melucutinya begitu saja dan menjamahnya tanpa ampun.

Flashback

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Ya! Lepaskan aku bajingan!" Taehyung berseru keras sambil memberontak dengan kuat.

Tapi apalah dayanya jika dibandingkan dengan ketiga orang yang sedang menyekapnya ini. Dua orang memeganginya dan satu orang melucuti tubuhnya.

"Kau ini. Wajahmu cantik tapi mulutmu tidak manis sama sekali" orang itu menyeringai diikuti tawa nista dari kedua rekannya.

Cuih!

Taehyung dengan berani meludahi orang di depannya. Matanya memandang penuh amarah pada orang ini. Orang itu hanya tersenyum remeh sambil mengusap bekas liur Taehyung di wajahnya. Menjilatnya dengan wajah luar biasa mesum dan menjijikkan.

"Benar kata Eunha. Kau sangat luar biasa sampai berani meludahiku"

Taehyung terpaku. Eunha? Eunha teman Jungkook hyung-nya?

Belum sempat Taehyung mencerna semua baik-baik, tiba-tiba orang itu mulai mencumbu lehernya.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Taehyung menjerit pilu.

Air matanya mengalir saat dengan kasar orang itu merobek pakaiannya, membuka celananya dan memerkosanya. Taehyung hanya bisa memberontak lemah saat kedua orang yang memeganginya juga ikut menjamahnya tanpa melepaskannya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan terus menangis saat merasakan lubangnya ditembus dengan kasar. Bukan hanya satu. Tapi ketiga orang itu secara bergantian menembus lubangnya tanpa ampun.

Taehyung menangis saat mengingat Jungkook yang mungkin menunggunya. Dia menangis saat mengingat tubuh yang dia jaga mati-matian untuk orang yang dicintainya itu kini kotor oleh tangan-tangan kasar itu. Taehyung menangisi nasibnya.

Tubuhnya lemah dan sakit luar biasa. Dia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari lubangnya. Dia tak pernah mau memikirkan cairan apa itu yang mengalir. Taehyung juga menulikan pendengarannya dari suara tawa dan desahan nikmat para pemerkosanya.

Dia hanya ingin Jungkook. Dia ingin memeluk Jungkook hyung-nya.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, ketiga orang itu meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Celana dan jaket teronggok begitu saja dan kemeja yang sobek sana sini.

Dengan sisa tenaga dan harga dirinya, Taehyung bangkit memakai celana dan jaketnya. Matanya bisa menangkap noda merah diantara cairan putih kental yang mengalir dari lubangnya.

Taehyung tersenyum miris. Lubangnya lecet karena mereka melakukannya dengan kasar. Langkahnya tertatih karena menahan rasa sakit dan ngilu luar biasa. Tujuannya hanya satu, rumah Jungkook.

Di depan teras rumah besar itu Taehyung termangu. Suasananya tidak terlalu ramai mengingat Jungkook bilang hanya mengundang beberapa temannya juga rekan satu geng-nya. Kekasihnya itu tak terlalu suka pesta.

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Taehyung memasuki rumah Jungkook. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan tatapan dan cibiran orang-orang yang ada di sana karena penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Taehyung! Astaga!" Taehyung mendongak saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ah, gadis cantik itu.

"Noona" ucap Taehyung lemah.

"Kau kenapa?" Gadis yang Taehyung ketahui adalah mantan kekasih yang juga teman satu geng Jungkook itu merangkulnya dengan hangat.

"Jungkook hyung, dimana?"

"Entahlah. Noona baru datang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mau kuantar ke kamar Jungkook? Kau bisa istirahat disana sambil menunggu Jungkook"

Taehyung mengangguk. Lebih baik dia menunggu kekasihnya di kamar daripada berkeliaran disini. Taehyung tak mau merusak pesta kekasihnya.

Dengan dipapah gadis baik itu, Taehyung berjalan menuju kamar Jungkook yang berada di lantai dua. Tapi disana kejutan lain tengah menantinya.

Baru saja Taehyung sampai di depan pintu kamar Jungkook, telinganya mendengar desahan laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling beradu. Tubuhnya menegang. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak membuka pintu itu.

Dan selanjutnya tubuh Taehyung membeku di depan pintu. Jeon Jungkook hyung-nya. Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu kini bercinta dengan gadis bernama Eunha. Taehyung melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana tangan besar yang sering mengusap kepalanya itu menjamah dada Eunha. Juga bibir yang biasa menciumnya itu kini bermain di leher wanita cantik itu. Dan...bagian bawah mereka yang bersatu.

"JUNGKOOK! EUNHA!" Taehyung baru sadar dia tak sendirian. Noona yang mengantarnya tadi langsung maju dan mendorong tubuh Jungkook dari atas tubuh Eunha.

Plak! Plak!

Tanpa ampun dia menampar wajah Eunha dan Jungkook. Air mata Taehyung mengalir begitu saja. Hatinya hancur menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil yang mustahil dikumpulkan dan diperbaiki. Dadanya terasa terhimpit dan sesak yang menyakitkan.

Taehyung hanya berdiri di ambang pintu. Menyaksikan noona itu memukuli Jungkook sambil menangis dan menjerit tentang bagaimana pria itu tega pada Taehyung. Dan menampari Eunha yang telah menjebak Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan bersalah yang begitu jelas. Taehyung ingin pergi. Sumpah dia ingin pergi. Tapi kakinya menolak bekerja sama.

Juga matanya.

Karena pada kenyataannya, Taehyung malah balas memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan luar biasa terluka. Taehyung terluka luar dalam malam ini.

"Ta-Taehyung-"

"Berhenti menyebut namanya dengan mulut sampahmu, Jeon! Kau tidak lihat betapa berantakannya dia sekarang?! Aku tak tau apa yang dia alami sebelum kemari, tapi aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk baru saja menimpanya. Dan kau!" Gadis itu kembali memukuli Jungkook. "Kau menyakitinya!"

Jungkook menyambar celananya dan memakainya terburu-buru. Kepalanya pusing karena alkohol yang diminumnya tadi. Tapi dia masih memaksakan diri untuk berjalan menghampiri Taehyung.

Taehyung mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Air matanya masih mengalir deras. Tubuhnya bergetar penuh kesakitan. Sungguh, Taehyung lelah dengan semua ini.

"Tae-kumohon" Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung yang langsung dihempaskan begitu saja oleh namja manis itu.

Tangan Taehyung terangkat. Dia hampir menampar Jungkook sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat satu senti sebelum telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi mulus atlet tampan itu.

Taehyung menggeleng kemudian berlari turun meninggalkan Jungkook. Mengabaikan panggilan dari namja itu. Taehyung tak mau lagi berada disana. Tidak setelah seluruh dunianya runtuh.

Taehyung berhasil keluar dari rumah megah Jungkook. Kakinya melangkah lemas menuju celah kecil di samping rumah Jungkook. Meringkuk memeluk lututnya dan membekap mulutnya. Mencegah suara isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Taehyung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya saat melihat Jungkook berlari menuju gerbang utama. Mungkin mencarinya? Entahlah.

Namja manis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan lututnya. Kembali menangis meluapkan rasa sesak dalam dadanya. Tapi sepertinya sama saja. Rasa sesak itu justru bertambah.

Jungkook kembali ke rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian kembali keluar bersama mobilnya. Mobil yang dia beli bersama Taehyung. Mobil yang dibeli atas jerih payah namja itu menabung dari hasil menang berbagai kejuaraan.

Selang lima menit barulah Taehyung keluar dari celah gelap itu. Berjalan tertatih menuju rumahnya yang terletak cukup jauh. Taehyung membiarkan angin malam menerpanya.

Berharap bersama hembusan angin yang menghantamnya itu, semua kenangan dan kesakitan yang tertoreh malam ini bisa turut menghilang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Taehyung langsung mengguyur dirinya sendiri. Meringkuk di bawah shower sambil menggosok tubuhnya keras-keras hingga membuat kulitnya merah.

Dengan tangisan pilu Taehyung menggosok dirinya seakan berharap bekas-bekas jamahan ketiga orang itu bisa hilang. Berharap dia bisa bertemu Jungkook dengan keadaannya yang seperti biasa. Kim Taehyung yang masih 'bersih'.

Flashback end

Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke rumahnya. Membaringkan tubuh yang terlihat mengurus dari terakhir kali Jungkook melihat. Jungkook membaringkan tubuh itu dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjang. Menggantikan baju Taehyung yang basah dengan baju hangat miliknya dan menyelimuti namja tercintanya.

Jungkook berbaring di samping Taehyung. Mengabaikan bajunya yang masih basah. Digenggamnya tangan berjari lentik itu dengan erat. Dipandanginya wajah Taehyung dengan khidmat seakan takut Taehyung akan menghilang jika dia mengalihkan tatapannya sedetik saja.

"Maaf Tae. Maaf. Aku menyesal menuruti gadis itu. Maafkan aku" Jungkook menciumi tangan Taehyung dengan lembut.

Dalam setiap ciumannya, Jungkook menyelipkan permohonan maaf dan penyesalan serta cinta yang begitu besar pada orang yang sudah menemaninya selama dua tahun itu.

"Kumohon Tae, kumohon jangan meminta putus dariku" lirih Jungkook dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Sudah cukup dua hari ini Jungkook rasanya gila mencari Taehyung. Namja manis itu enggan menemuinya. Setiap Jungkook ke rumahnya, ibu Taehyung selalu bilang jika putranya tidak mau bertemu Jungkook. Bahkan Taehyung tidak ada di kelasnya selama dua hari ini.

Beruntung hari ini Jungkook bertemu Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di depan tempat latihannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya dengan berdiri disana tanpa ada niat masuk ke dalam seperti biasa.

Jungkook adalah atlet memanah kebanggaan kota. Namja itu sudah sering menyabet juara satu atau medali emas dalam tiap kejuaraan. Kemampuannya tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Selain memanah, dia juga pandai berenang dan pemain baseball terbaik di sekolah. Jadi Jeon Jungkook adalah paket komplit dengan didukung wajah tampan, keluarga kaya, dan prestasi akademiknya.

Sementara Kim Taehyung sendiri juga merupakan pemain teater kebanggaan sekolahnya. Di tahun pertamanya, dia sudah berhasil membawa klub teater sekolah menjuarai kompetisi drama. Dia juga fotografer terbaik selain Jungkook.

Taehyung biasa menunggui Jungkook latihan memanah. Namja yang dikenal ceria itu akan menangkupkan tangan di depan dada dengan tatapan penuh harap. Harapan Jungkook bisa meraih poin 10 dan memenangkan kejuaraan.

"Apa sesakit itu yang kau rasakan, Tae? Maafkan aku. Aku gagal menjaga dan membahagiakanmu" Jungkook beringsut memeluk tubuh tinggi semampai itu. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan dirinya yang masih basah dan Taehyung yang kemungkinan juga akan terkena basah.

Jungkook hanya ingin memeluk Taehyung-nya. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Taehyung. Mendengar Taehyung meminta putus darinya membuat Jungkook merasa lemas.

Taehyung itu dunianya. Dia lah yang membuat Jungkook semakin bersemangat meniti karirnya sebagai atlet panahan. Taehyung yang mendorongnya, mendoakannya, menunggunya latihan, memeluknya saat dia gagal mendapat juara satu atau medali emas, dan tersenyum padanya saat dia berhasil. Semua itu karena Taehyung.

Jadi Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa dan tidak akan pernah mau membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya tepat pukul sepuluh malam. Rasa haus membuatnya bangun. Begitu bangun dia baru menyadari jika dia demam. Ada handuk basah di keningnya dan pakaiannya pun sudah diganti.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Jungkook langsung bangun. Taehyung tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Dengan perasaan takut luar biasa, Jungkook sontak bangun. Mengabaikan rasa pusing karena kondisinya, namja itu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Taehyung tidak ada disana.

Pakaian yang dia pakaikan ke tubuh Taehyung pun teronggok di keranjang cucian kotor.

Kemudian Jungkook berlari turun menuju dapur. Dan Taehyung tidak ada disana. Jungkook berlari mengitari seluruh ruangan dan spot di rumahnya. Tapi namja manis itu tidak ditemukan keberadaannya.

Alhasil Jungkook kembali ke kamarnya. Berniat mengganti baju dan segera menyusul Taehyung ke rumahnya sebelum matanya menangkap segelas teh hijau hangat, semangkuk bubur yang juga masih hangat, dan beberapa butir obat di atas meja nakasnya. Ah dan note kecil disana.

'Kau demam. Makan dan segera minum obat. Maafkan aku dan terima kasih. Aku pergi dan jangan mencariku. Kita berakhir hyung. -Taehyung'

Jungkook merosot dengan pandangan nanar begitu selesai membaca dua kalimat terakhir dari Taehyung. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak hanya karena melihat kata 'kita berakhir'. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Separah itu kah dia menyakiti Taehyung? Separah itu kah Taehyung terluka karenanya?

"Andwae. Andwae" Jungkook menggeleng. "Taehyung tidak boleh pergi. Dia tidak boleh pergi" Jungkook kemudian bangkit dan menyambar kunci mobil serta jaketnya.

Taehyung tidak boleh pergi darinya. Jungkook bisa benar-benar berakhir jika Taehyung tidak disisinya. Namja Jeon itu sangat mencintai Taehyung. Dia tak ingin kehilangan mataharinya.

Dengan perasaan kalut yang luar biasa, Jungkook mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia harus bertemu Taehyung. Meminta pengampunan namja itu dan memintanya kembali.

Sementara Jungkook sedang menuju ke rumahnya, di rumah Taehyung sudah siap berkemas. Matanya memandang sendu ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Taehyung harus pergi dari sini jika dia ingin melupakan Jungkook. Semua lukanya benar-benar membunuhnya. Luka pengkhianatan Jungkook dan luka yang tertoreh karena perbuatan wanita itu.

Setiap saat Taehyung tersiksa. Bayang-bayang dirinya yang diperkosa dan Jungkook yang bercinta dengan Eunha selalu menghantuinya. Entah Jungkook sadar atau tidak saat melakukannya, bagi Taehyung sama saja. Jungkook bercinta dengan Eunha dan mengkhianatinya begitu telak.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa pergi sendiri?" Taehyung tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Bukankah Seokjin hyung bersamaku? Apa eomma meragukan hyung-ku yang satu itu?" Taehyung mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Pergilah. Jaga dirimu dan jangan merepotkan Seokjin hyung. Dan, segeralah kembali setelah kau merasa lebih baik" ucap sang ayah.

"Ne appa. Tapi, sekolahku?"

"Appa akan mengurusnya. Mungkin alasan pindah sekolah lebih bagus"

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "Jeongmal gomawo. Aku akan menghubungi kalian begitu sampai disana"

Mereka berhenti berpelukan saat melihat lampu mobil menyorot ke arah mereka. Taehyung tertegun melihat si pengemudi. Begitu pun kedua orang tuanya.

"Taehyung-ah"

"Hyungie..."

"Kau sudah siap?" Seokjin bertanya begitu sampai di depan Taehyung.

"Ne hyung"

"Apa kau yakin mau ikut hyung?"

"Aku..aku yakin"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum kemudian menyalami paman dan bibinya. Berbincang sebentar sebelum kemudian mengangkat koper Taehyung dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi. Berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua Taehyung dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Taehyung sudah berada di dalam mobil sejak Seokjin memasukkan kopernya. Kembali menghapus air matanya begitu melihat senyum sendu dari ibu dan ayahnya. Taehyung tak ingin tapi dia harus melakukannya.

Mobil yang dikendarai sepupu Taehyung itu kini sudah melaju membelah jalanan malam kota Seoul. Meninggalkan dua orang tua yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berharap yang terbaik untuk putranya.

Taehyung sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dia sudah menceritakan semua kejadian di malam kelam hari itu. Termasuk alasan yang membuatnya memilih pergi dari Seoul dan mengikuti sepupunya. Kedua orang tua Taehyung benar-benar tak menyangka putranya akan mengalami hal semenyedihkan ini. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk melarang selama itu baik untuk Taehyung.

Selang lima belas menit, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah Taehyung. Si pengemudi turun dengan terburu-buru dan memasuki halaman rumah bertingkat dua di depannya. Memencet bel dan menunggu dengan gelisah.

Ketakutan Jungkook semakin menjadi saat melihat ayah Taehyung yang membuka pintu. Namja bermarga Jeon itu hanya bisa menunduk saat ayah Taehyung memintanya masuk.

Ibu Taehyung kembali menitikkan air matanya saat melihat Jungkook datang. Terngiang kembali perbuatan namja itu pada putranya. Memang bukan salah Jungkook, tapi tetap saja semua berhubungan dengan Jungkook.

"A-abeoji" suara Jungkook tercekat.

"Kalau kau mencari Taehyung kemari, percuma. Dia sudah tidak ada di rumah. Dia sudah pergi" ucapan dingin itu sontak membuat Jungkook mendongak menatap ayah Taehyung.

Pancaran mata lelaki itu menunjukkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang dalam terhadapnya. Juga kemarahan yang berusaha diredam. Jungkook semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah saat melihat kedua orang yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan hangat itu sangat kecewa padanya karena telah menyakiti anaknya.

"Ta-tapi..kemana?"

"Taehyung melarang kami memberitahumu" ibu Taehyung berucap dengan nada bergetar.

"Kami tau itu bukan salahmu Jungkook-ah. Itu sebabnya aku masih bisa mengendalikan emosiku saat melihatmu. Taehyung bisa marah jika aku memukulimu" ayah Taehyung kembali berucap. "Tapi tetap saja semua karena Taehyung bersamamu. Wanita yang menyukaimu tega melakukan itu untuk membuat Taehyung kami hancur. Seandainya Taehyung tidak menjalin hubungan denganmu, mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya. Jadi-" pria berusia lima puluhan itu sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

Jungkook harap-harap cemas. Dalam hati dia berjanji akan melakukan pembalasan yang setimpal pada Eunha karena membuat Taehyung tersakiti dan pergi darinya. Jungkook benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan Eunha yang sudah menyuruh orang lain memperkosa Taehyung sementara dia menjebak Jungkook dengan begitu kotor.

"-jauhi Taehyung. Jangan lagi menghubunginya dan mencarinya. Lupakan dia karena dia juga sedang berusaha melupakanmu" nada tegas itu membuat air mata Jungkook luruh seketika.

Jungkook menangis di hadapan kedua orang tua Taehyung. Menangis memohon agar diijinkan menemui Taehyung. Memohon agar dimaafkan atas kesalahan yang sama sekali bukan kesalahannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun, Jungkook berlutut di depan ayah dan ibu Jungkook. Bersujud dengan pundak bergetar hebat karena tangisannya. Jungkook tidak ingin dipisahkan dari Taehyung.

"Hukum aku abeoji, eommoni. Hukum aku. Kalian bisa memukuliku, menghajarku atau melakukan apapun padaku. Tapi..kumohon..kumohon jangan memintaku melupakan Taehyung. Jangan memintaku berhenti mencari dan menghubungi Taehyung. Aku sungguh sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya" Jungkook menangis.

"Bangunlah" ayah Taehyung membawa Jungkook berdiri. Matanya memandang Jungkook yang menunduk sambil menutupi matanya menggunakan tangan dengan pandangan begitu teduh. "Biarkan Taehyung sendiri"

"Abeoji-"

"Taehyung yang meminta kami mengatakan hal itu saat kau bertanya. Taehyung ingin benar-benar melupakanmu dan semua kejadian malam itu. Taehyung masih siswa enambelas tahun Jungkook. Dia masih begitu rapuh untuk menerima semuanya. Aku berharap kau mau mengertinya untuk kali ini" usai mengatakan hal itu, ayah Taehyung memilih masuk ke dalam kamar.

Menyisakan ibu Taehyung yang menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya singkat. Tangan halus itu menangkup pipi Jungkook dan mengusapnya lembut layaknya seorang ibu.

"Pulanglah dan istirahat. Kau terlihat sangat lelah dan kurasa kau demam"

"Tapi eommoni"

"Taehyung depresi Jungkook-ah. Dia trauma dengan kejadian itu. Dia tidak membencimu. Mungkin memang dia sangat sangat kecewa padamu, tapi percayalah dia masih mencintaimu. Ini yang terbaik untuk kalian. Biarkan Taehyung menenangkan dan menyembuhkan dirinya dulu"

"Eommoni"

"Percayalah, dia akan kembali"

"Maafkan aku eommoni. Maaf aku gagal menjaga dan membahagiakan Taehyung" Jungkook menunduk.

"Kami sudah memaafkanmu karena memang kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Tapi sejujurnya, sulit bagi kami melupakan kejadian itu. Itu berat, apalagi untuk Taehyung"

Jungkook menunduk semakin dalam. Semua ucapan kedua orang tua Taehyung menohoknya. Pikirannya kacau. Sangat kacau.

"Pulang dan istirahatlah"

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya yang begitu terasa berat untuk keluar dari rumah nyaman itu. Namja itu kembali termenung di dalam mobilnya. Air mata masih mengalir dari mata yang selalu memandang lembut ke arah Taehyung itu.

Duakh!

Jungkook memukul stir mobilnya dengan keras. Meremat rambutnya kuat-kuat. Ingin rasanya Jungkook memutar waktu agar kejadian ini tidak terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Tae" Jungkook kembali menangis. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku"

Namja itu menangis seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada kemudi mobilnya. Dadanya begitu sesak memikirkan betapa hancurnya perasaan Taehyung yang rapuh itu.

Taehyung pernah berkata padanya, jika sekali saja Jungkook berkhianat padanya, maka tidak akan ada pengampunan dari namja manis itu. Taehyung bisa menahan luka apapun, termasuk cibiran yang selama ini dia terima semenjak masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Jungkook, tapi tidak untuk pengkhianatan.

Jungkook tau dengan sangat jika Taehyung sudah sangat sabar menghadapi itu semua. Termasuk gosip-gosip yang menyebutnya menjalin hubungan dengan Eunha hanya karena perempuan itu menyukainya. Jungkook juga masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Taehyung saat itu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Eunha noona menyukaimu? Itu haknya hyung. Aku tidak berhak melarang perasaannya" Taehyung tersenyum saat itu. "Lagipula Eunha noona juga tau hyung milikku kan? Dan hyung juga kulihat tidak memberikan harapan apapun padanya. Jadi aku percaya pada hyung"

Jungkook semakin tergugu mengingat semua itu. Taehyung-nya yang begitu baik dan polos. Taehyung yang naif.

Seketika Jungkook menegang begitu dia mengingat sesuatu yang penting dari perbincangan mereka itu.

"Tapi...jika sekali saja, sekali saja, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri hyung bermesraan dengan siapapun, entah itu dengan Eunha noona atau siapapun, maka jangan harap hyung akan melihatku lagi"

Jungkook kembali merasakan sesak. Apakah ini tandanya dia tak akan bisa melihat Taehyung lagi? Apakah ini tanda jika Taehyung bukan miliknya lagi? Apakah mereka akan benar-benar berakhir seperti ini?

Sungguh, Jungkook tidak sanggup membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Taehyung. Tidak ada yang memeluknya saat lelah. Tidak ada yang akan menunggunya selesai latihan. Tidak ada yang mau repot-repot datang ke kamarnya hanya untuk menyeretnya pergi berkencan. Dan tidak ada lagi yang mengomelinya dan memperhatikannya lebih dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tidak ada lagi yang mencintainya dengan begitu tulus seperti Taehyung.

Satu minggu telah berlalu. Kehidupan Taehyung dan Jungkook bagaikan dunia yang jungkir balik. Tak ada lagi tawa canda dan keceriaan dari keduanya. Tak ada lagi pemandangan tautan tangan erat dan sikap protektif Jungkook.

Keceriaan dan kebahagiaan seolah menguap begitu saja dari kehidupan keduanya. Jungkook tak lagi memiliki gairah hidup dan semangat. Semuanya lenyap ditelan rasa bersalah yang kian hari menggunung.

Jungkook benar-benar disiksa rasa bersalah dan ketakutan. Dia bermimpi melihat bagaimana hancurnya Taehyung karena orang-orang suruhan Eunha. Jungkook bermimpi Taehyung meregang nyawa tepat dihadapannya. Jungkook bermimpi Taehyung tertawa bahagia bersama orang lain. Dan banyak mimpi buruk lain yang membuat Jungkook tidak bisa tidur.

Begitu pun Taehyung. Niatnya mengikuti kakak sepupunya yang notabene seorang psikiater hanya berakhir sia-sia. Karena begitu Taehyung memejamkan mata, kejadian malam itu kembali berputar dengan jelas di depan matanya. Taehyung seolah melihat film pendek yang terus berputar dengan dia yang menjadi pemeran utama. Taehyung terlalu takut hanya sekedar untuk memejamkan matanya.

Disatu sisi, kejadian itu membuatnya takut akan sentuhan. Juga takut pada orang asing. Takut pada tempat sempit dan gelap. Sepertinya kejadian itu benar-benar merusak fisik dan mentalnya.

Hanya Seokjin yang mampu berkomunikasi secara normal dengan Taehyung. Tanpa sentuhan tentu saja. Setiap kali Taehyung disentuh, dia akan berontak dan berujung menggigil terpojok dengan deraian air mata memilukan. Seokjin tak tega sungguh.

Melihat Taehyung yang semakin pucat dan kantung mata menghitam membuat Seokjin merana. Adik manisnya yang menggemaskan kini terlihat mengenaskan. Ingin rasanya Seokjin menghajar siapapun namja bernama Jungkook yang namanya selalu diucapkan dengan pelan oleh Taehyung di setiap tidurnya.

"Tae, kau mau kembali ke Seoul?" Seokjin sudah mengatakan ini kesepuluh kalinya.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak hyung! Jangan! Aku tidak mau kembali ke Seoul dengan keadaan seperti ini" namja itu mulai menangis. "Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul dengan keadaan yang sangat baik. Bukan Kim Taehyung dengan kondisi seperti zombie ini"

Seokjin ingin memeluk Taehyung, sumpah. Dia ingin memeluk adik sepupunya yang begitu hancur itu. Tapi dia tak ingin Taehyung semakin ketakutan.

"Tolong hyung. Aku..aku ingin kembali menjadi Taehyung yang ceria" Taehyung meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya. "...aku tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi. Aku tidak ingin dihantui bayang-bayang itu lagi"

Persetan dengan semua. Seokjin segera menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. Awalnya Taehyung berontak dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tapi intensitas gerakan Taehyung mulai melemah seiring Seokjin yang memeluknya erat seraya mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Tenang Tae, tenang. Hyung disini" bisik Seokjin dengan nada yang luar biasa lembut.

Taehyung masih bergetar ketakutan walau sudah tak memberontak lagi. Seokjin juga masih memberikan pelukan menenangkan dan kata-kata lembut untuk anak itu. Taehyung masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima peristiwa seperti ini.

"Aku takut hyung. Aku takut" suara itu membuat Seokjin benar-benar ingin membunuh siapapun yang sudah melakukan hal sekejam ini pada Taehyung.

"Sshh tenanglah. Ada hyung disini"

Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih Taehyung. Anak itu benar-benar terluka secara tubuh dan psikis.

Satu minggu tanpa Taehyung maka satu minggu pula Jungkook kehilangan nafasnya. Atlet kebanggaan sekolah itu kehilangan fokusnya.

Beberapa kali tembakan panahnya meleset jauh. Tak lagi tepat sasaran seperti biasa. Bahkan Jungkook nyaris saja melukai orang lain.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya" tanya pelatih Jungkook.

"Saem, bolehkah aku tidak mengikuti kejuaraan kali ini?"

"Eh? Tumben sekali. Apa kau baru putus?" Gurau pelatihnya.

Jungkook tersenyum sendu, "Taehyung memutuskanku"

"Apa yang memangnya sudah kau lakukan padanya? Dia namja baik yang polos tau"

Jungkook memang sering bercerita tentang Taehyung pada pelatihnya. Tak heran jika pria berusia hampir 40-an itu tau dengan jelas perjalanan cinta Jungkook-Taehyung.

"Eunha menjebak ku dan...kami bercinta. Lalu Taehyung melihatnya"

Wajah pelatih Jungkook tampak begitu shock. "Wow Jeon, tak heran anak itu memutuskanmu. Itu pengkhianatan paling kejam kau tau"

"Aku tak sadar saem" Jungkook mengusap wajahnya lelah. "Aku mabuk saat itu. Eunha memberikan minuman alkohol cukup banyak padaku"

"Hei Jeon, apa kau tau jika Eunha menyukaimu?"

"Aku tau. Taehyung juga tau"

Sang pelatih berdecak, "Itu tandanya kau bodoh. Kau tau Eunha menyukaimu dan kau tidak ada inisiatif sedikit menjaga jarak darinya. Apalagi Taehyung juga tau itu. Secara tak langsung, kau sudah menyakitinya selama ini karena dari apa yang kulihat, kau dan Eunha cukup dekat"

Jungkook terdiam. Dia tak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu demi apapun. Dia mengira semua akan baik-baik saja selama Eunha tau dia milik Taehyung. Dia mengira kejadian seperti ini tak akan terjadi dalam hubungan mereka.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memberikan harapan apapun pada wanita itu. Kami hanya berteman. Dan Taehyung tak masalah dengan itu"

"Ck! Kau ini bodoh sekali. Mungkin kau memang menganggap kau tidak memberikan harapan apapun padanya dan kalian hanya berteman, tapi bagaimana dengan Eunha dan Taehyung? Teman-temanmu? Apa mereka juga beranggapan sama sepertimu?" Pelatih itu menjelaskan dengan nada layaknya seorang ayah. "Jungkook-ah, apa kau pernah melihat ke dalam mata Taehyung selama ini? Taehyung mungkin berkata dia tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi apa kau yakin itu hal jujur yang dikatakannya? Apalagi dia tau Eunha menyukaimu. Aku yakin, sebenarnya ada perasaan takut di hatinya saat melihat kalian bersama"

Jungkook diam. Memikirkan semua yang dikatakan sang pelatih. Tidak sekali dua kali Jungkook melihat kilat cemburu di mata Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook dan Eunha bersama. Tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook menganggap semua itu hanya kecemburuan biasa.

Bukan cemburu yang mengandung makna lain.

Jungkook baru sadar kenapa teman-temannya semakin gencar menggoda mereka walau tau jika Jungkook sudah memiliki Taehyung. Dan Jeon Jungkook menyesal tidak memahami perasaan Taehyung dengan benar.

"...saem, selama ini aku sudah menyakiti Taehyung" suara Jungkook terdengar begitu hampa.

Pelatihnya hanya memandang penuh rasa kasian. Jungkook seperti orang yang tinggal menunggu ajalnya. Begitu sekarat dan tak tertolong lagi.

"Well, sebenernya Taehyung juga bersalah disini. Dia tak pernah mengatakan sejujurnya padamu. Dia selalu menutupi perasaannya"

Jungkook menggeleng tidak setuju. "Salahku saem. Ini sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Andai aku sedikit saja lebih memahami Taehyung, mungkin kejadian seperti ini tak akan terjadi"

"Sudahlah. Pulang dan istirahat. Tenangkan dirimu"

"Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali merasa tenang semenjak Taehyung pergi dan sama sekali tanpa kabar sampai sekarang" Jungkook benar-benar putus asa. "Aku bisa gila"

Sang pelatih menepuk pundaknya layaknya seorang ayah yang memberi semangat pada putranya. "Kalau begitu jangan menyerah. Kejar dia sampai dia kembali padamu"

Jungkook tersenyum kecut, "Sejujurnya aku sangat pesimis Taehyung akan memaafkan kesalahanku yang begitu fatal ini"

"Taehyung hanya perlu waktu. Semua ini tak mudah baginya"

"Ini juga tak mudah bagiku!" Jungkook tersulut emosi. "Aku benar-benar bodoh mempercayai wanita itu. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi malam itu selain Jisoo yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan menamparku lalu ada Taehyung disana. Melihatku telanjang bersama orang lain"

Sang pelatih diam mendengarkan.

"Aku ingat dengan jelas tatapan terluka itu. Sangat jelas. Aku juga ingat aku yang berlarian kesana kemari hanya untuk mencarinya" air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Jungkook. "..kau tau saem, aku sampai menghajar wanita itu begitu aku tiba di rumah. Mungkin dia sudah sekarat meregang nyawa jika Jisoo tidak menahanku"

Jungkook benar-benar hancur. Semua ketenangan, pengendalian diri, dan ketegasannya musnah. Tergantikan dengan ketakutan, kegelisahan dan perasaan bersalah.

"Belakangan aku tau jika wanita itu yang menyuruh berandalan bajingan itu untuk memperkosa Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung-ku semakin hancur" binar mata Jungkook berkilat marah. "Hampir saja aku melakukan hal yang sama pada wanita itu. Tapi beruntung aku masih bisa berpikir waras"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Hanya memainkan alam bawah sadar dan pikirannya. Lalu-BOM. Dia seolah merasakan apa yang Taehyung rasakan. Ketakutan Taehyung, kehancuran Taehyung dan kesedihan Taehyung, semuanya akan dirasakan juga olehnya walau secara tidak langsung"

"Kau menghipnotisnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk kalem. "Itu hukuman ringan untuknya. Dan aku juga sudah memasukkan berandalan yang memperkosa Taehyung ke penjara"

Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menyapa. Jungkook tidak berniat melanjutkan ceritanya tentang orang-orang yang namanya tidak sudi lagi dia sebut. Dia rindu Taehyung, sangat rindu.

Tanpa terasa tiga bulan berlalu. Dan satu bulan terakhir ini kondisi Taehyung lebih membaik. Terapi dan penanganan psikis yang dilakukan Seokjin berbuah manis.

Taehyung sudah tidak separah dulu walau sesekali kejadian itu akan tetap bergelayut manja dalam pelupuk matanya. Dan phobianya terhadap tempat gelap dan sentuhan orang asing masih sama.

Namja manis itu kini siap kembali ke Seoul dan menjalani harinya. Separuh berharap jika dia tidak bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. Taehyung mungkin akan terguncang jika dia bertemu mereka.

"Kau siap?" tanya Seokjin setelah semua barang Taehyung sudah berada di dalam bagasi.

"Siap hyung. Ayo kita ke Seoul. Aku sudah sangat rindu pada eomma dan appa" Seokjin bersyukur Taehyung sudah ceria lagi.

Berat badan namja berusia hampir tujuh belas tahun itu juga naik. Pipinya sedikit chubby. Dan itu semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Taehyung merasa hidupnya jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Tak lagi dihantui peristiwa kelam itu. Taehyung berusaha keras untuk membuang semua kejadian itu. Juga berusaha menekan seminim mungkin perasaan rindu pada Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook. Bicara mengenai pemuda itu, apa kabar dia? Apa Jungkook berhasil mempertahankan prestasinya? Apa dia berhasil tanpanya? Dan..apa Jungkook masih mencintainya?

Sejujurnya Taehyung masih sangat mencintai Jungkook. Taehyung sama sekali tidak marah pada Jungkook karena dia tau kekasihnya dijebak. Hanya saja perasaan kecewa itu masih ada.

Perasaan cemburu dan sakit hati yang selama ini dipendamnya mendadak muncul ke permukaan saat melihat Eunha dan Jungkook bercinta. Rasa cemburunya, ketakutannya, dan amarahnya berkumpul dan berubah menjadi perasaan kecewa yang luar biasa menyakitkan.

Taehyung tau Eunha menyukai Jungkook dan mereka sudah berteman cukup lama. Itulah yang membuat Taehyung mati-matian menekan semua perasaan cemburunya saat melihat Jungkook berjalan beriringan dengan Eunha dan melihat mereka berlatih bersama. Eunha juga atlet panahan omong-omong.

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu juga sudah menulikan pendengarannya saat ada yang mulai mencibirnya karena tak sebanding dengan Eunha. Teman-teman Jungkook lebih mendukung Jungkook dengan Eunha daripada dengan dirinya.

Taehyung itu pencemburu yang sensitif. Perasaan cemburunya itu membuatnya jadi rendah diri dan merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Jungkook. Dan perasaan-perasaan itu membuatnya takut jika Jungkook akan meninggalkannya. Takut cinta Jungkook padanya akan berpaling ke Eunha, Jisoo, atau siapapun orang lain yang akan ditemui Jungkook di kemudian hari.

Ini sungguh menyiksa Taehyung. Dia ingin melupakan Jungkook dan menghapus perasaannya, karena hanya dengan begitu bayangan-bayangan malam itu akan musnah dari ingatannya. Mengingat Jungkook sama saja dengan mengingat dimana Jungkook dan Eunha bercinta, dan mengingat itu akan membuat Taehyung mengingat pemerkosaan keji yang membuatnya hancur.

Semua berkaitan dan Taehyung benci itu.

Tiga hari berdiam diri di dalam rumah membuat Taehyung bosan. Disamping itu dia juga merindukan Jungkook. Dia ingin melihat namja itu tapi disisi lain dia juga takut kenangan buruk itu kembali menghantuinya.

Akhirnya setelah berperang dengan pikirannya selama satu setengah jam, Taehyung memutuskan pergi ke tempat latihan Jungkook. Sore hari seperti ini biasanya Jungkook sedang berlatih. Dan akan berakhir dua-tiga jam ke depan.

'Aku hanya akan melihatnya sebentar lalu pulang' kata-kata itu selalu dirapalnya dalam hati. Seolah menjadi mantra penguat di setiap langkahnya untuk bertemu Jungkook.

Taehyung terlalu sibuk merapalkan mantra itu hingga tak sadar dirinya sudah berada di depan tempat latihan Jungkook. Rasanya dia seolah kembali ke hari dimana dia menemui Jungkook untuk terakhir kali.

Dengan langkah bergetar Taehyung berjalan memasuki tempat itu. Berusaha sekeras mungkin agar langkah kakinya tidak menimbulkan suara dan membuat satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruangan itu melihatnya.

Taehyung memandangi Jungkook dengan perasaan tak menentu. Dia merindukan namja tampan ini. Dia rindu senyuman hangat Jungkook yang menenangkan. Dia rindu pelukan Jungkook.

Keningnya berkerut saat melihat kondisi Jungkook yang terlihat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Wajahnya kusut dengan kumis tipis di wajahnya. Rambutnya pun tak tertata dengan baik. Kantung mata hitam yang menggantung itu mengganggu Taehyung. Juga tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih kurus.

Taehyung ingin menangis melihat keadaan Jungkook yang sekarang. Namja itu seperti bukan Jungkook hyung-nya. Taehyung ingin memeluk dan bertanya kenapa Jungkook jadi semengenaskan ini.

Apalagi saat melihat Jungkook seolah tidak fokus dengan target sasarannya. Beberapa kali tembakannya meleset jauh. Jungkook seperti kehilangan kemampuannya di mata Taehyung. Jungkook bukan lagi seperti Jungkook-nya yang dulu

Apa Jungkook juga tersiksa sepertinya? Apa Jungkook juga merasa sangat hancur sepertinya?

Taehyung terkejut saat pelatih Jungkook yang entah datang darimana itu memandangnya. Namja manis itu segera meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Memberi isyarat agar pelatih itu tidak memberitahu Jungkook akan keberadaannya.

Taehyung hanya akan melihat keadaan Jungkook. Tak berniat menemuinya. Karena sejujurnya Taehyung sendiri belum siap bertemu Jungkook.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang ada dipikirannya dan membuatnya ragu menemui Jungkook. Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang lama memang. Tapi dalam kurun waktu itu, banyak hal yang akan berubah. Dan Taehyung tak siap dengan perubahan itu.

Taehyung takut Jungkook sudah tak mencintainya. Taehyung takut Jungkook sudah mengetahui semua yang dialaminya dan namja itu jadi jijik kepadanya. Taehyung takut Jungkook meninggalkannya. Untuk itulah dia lebih memilih menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya akan memandangi mantan kekasihnya dari jarak aman.

Taehyung baru melangkahkan kakinya pergi setelah melihat tanda-tanda Jungkook selesai latihan. Dengan langkah gontai namja manis yang malang itu menerobos hujan deras yang entah sejak kapan turun. Mungkin karena Taehyung terlalu fokus memandangi Jungkook dan menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Air matanya perlahan mengalir dari mata kucingnya. Setelah sekian lama Taehyung tidak menangis, akhirnya liquid hangat itu meluncur mulus ke pipinya. Hatinya terasa diremat begitu kuat saat melihat Jungkook begitu rapuh. Taehyung ingin memeluknya, sungguh. Tapi rasa kotor dan rendah diri membuatnya enggan menemui Jungkook.

Taehyung tak tahu jika ada seorang namja bersurai hitam sedang mengikutinya sejak dia keluar dari tempat latihan Jungkook. Namja itu mengikuti perlahan dengan sorot mata nanar sarat akan kerinduan dan kesakitan. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri untuk tidak berlari dan merengkuh tubuh kurus kekasihnya.

Itu Jungkook. Jungkook sudah mengikuti Taehyung sejak namja manis itu keluar. Dia juga ikut berjalan menerobos hujan seperti Taehyung. Rasa rindu dan cintanya begitu membuncah saat melihat Taehyung. Hatinya menghangat saat mengetahui Taehyung masih sudi menemuinya.

Mata hitamnya begitu terpaku pada sosok Taehyung. Seakan jika sedetik saja dia lengah, maka dia akan kehilangan Taehyung lagi. Sudah cukup Taehyung memberinya pelajaran menyakitkan akan rasanya kehilangan. Dan Jungkook tidak akan pernah sudi lagi merasakannya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit hanya mengikuti langkah Taehyung, Jungkook menyerah. Dia menyerah dengan keinginannya untuk tidak memeluk Taehyung. Dia begitu merindukan Taehyung hingga nyaris mati.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Jungkook berjalan menuju ke arah Taehyung. Meraih lengan kurus namja itu dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Begitu erat namun tidak menyakiti Taehyung.

Taehyung menegang saat seseorang mendadak memeluknya. Refleks dia memberontak hebat. Perasaan takut kembali menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia takut kejadian itu terulang lagi.

"Kumohon Tae, kumohon" suara itu membuat rontaan Taehyung melemah hingga akhirnya berhenti.

Taehyung mengenal suara ini. Suara berat yang terdengar bergetar dan begitu terluka. Ini suara Jungkook hyung-nya. Suara yang begitu dia rindukan namun dia hindari. Suara yang dulu selalu menenangkannya.

"Hy-hyung"

"Kumohon biarkan aku memelukmu. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu" Jungkook menangis saat mengatakan hal itu. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung. Menyembunyikan wajah kacaunya pada lekuk leher kekasih kecilnya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah dan dibendung lagi, Jungkook menumpahkan tangisannya di leher Taehyung. Menangis terisak-isak dengan nafas putus-putus yang begitu memilukan. Taehyung bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Jungkook.

"Hyung.."

"Ampuni aku Tae. Kau..kau boleh melakukan apapun agar mau memaafkanku. Lakukan apapun asal jangan meninggalkanku" suara parau Jungkook semakin meremat hati Taehyung.

Taehyung bergerak pelan. Bermaksud berbalik dan menghadap Jungkook. Dia ingin melihat Jungkook hyung-nya. Namun pergerakan Taehyung disalah artikan oleh Jungkook. Pelukannya semakin erat dengan bibir yang terus merapalkan kata maaf dan permohonan.

Taehyung tetap memaksa. Dia tak tahan mendengar tangisan Jungkook. Rasanya Taehyung menjadi seperti sosok yang jahat. Sebuah kejadian langka saat kekuatan Jungkook kalah darinya. Taehyung berhasil berbalik menghadap Jungkook.

Namja tampan itu menunduk dalam dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Raut wajahnya pun menunjukkan jika Jungkook menangis keras. Taehyung terenyuh. Baru kali ini dia melihat seseorang menangis begitu hebat karena takut kehilangannya.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkup pipi Jungkook yang tirus. Mengangkat wajah namja itu untuk menatapnya. "Hyungie" suara Taehyung terdengar bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku, Tae" Jungkook menangis.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung" ucapan Taehyung seolah meneduhkan ketakutannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Tae" lirih Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung diam. Dia tak mampu menjanjikan hal itu. Karena sesungguhnya namja manis itu masih diliputi ketakutan akan kejadian itu. Tapi dia tak dapat memungkiri dia ingin kembali merasakan manisnya hari-hari yang dilaluinya bersama Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku-"

Jungkook menggeleng kuat, "Tidak! Jangan katakan kau akan memutuskanku. Jangan katakan kau akan meninggalkanku"

Taehyung diam. Dia kebingungan, sungguh. Selama mengenal Jungkook, Taehyung tak pernah melihat Jungkook begitu rapuh dan lemah seperti ini. Seakan-akan hidupnya bergantung pada Taehyung. Jika Taehyung bersamanya, Jungkook akan baik-baik saja. Dan jika Taehyung meninggalkannya, maka Jungkook akan mati.

"Hyungie jebal, jangan seperti ini" lirih Taehyung.

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung. Membawanya ke depan pelataran sebuah toko yang sedang tutup. Berteduh disana. Hell, Jungkook masih waras untuk tidak membiarkan mereka berdua terus kehujanan.

Tangannya memeluk pinggang Taehyung dengan erat. Mata dengan retina hitam itu memandangi Taehyung begitu teduh. Tapi Taehyung tidak buta untuk tidak mengetahui sorot ketakutan dan kecemasan itu.

Tangan Taehyung terulur menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook. Mengusapnya penuh sayang dengan mata yang saling memandang. Air matanya sontak keluar.

Jungkook membiarkannya. Dia membiarkan air mata Taehyung jatuh seperti air matanya. Taehyung berkali lipat lebih sakit daripada Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook tak bisa membiarkan Taehyung lepas darinya.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku minta maaf Tae" Jungkook mempertemukan kening mereka.

"Berhenti minta maaf hyung" Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir kekasihnya. "Ayo pulang. Kau sudah kedinginan"

"Kau ikut denganku?" Jungkook kembali memastikan.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ada yang harus diselesaikan. Dan aku tak mungkin membiarkan kita menyelesaikan ini dengan hujan-hujanan"

Di rumah Jungkook, kedua orang tua namja itu begitu heboh saat Taehyung datang. Terutama sang ibu. Wanita itu memeluk Taehyung sambil menangis meminta maaf. Taehyung heran, kenapa mereka meminta maaf pada sesuatu yang bukan kesalahan mereka.

"Eommoni, berhenti minta maaf dan berhenti menangis. Kau membuatku sedih" Taehyung mengusap air mata dari pipi ibu kekasihnya.

"Ibumu banyak bercerita tentang perkembanganmu Taehyungie. Dan eomma merasa bersalah untuk itu"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja"

Jungkook yang seakan mendapat sesuatu langsung menatap sang ibu, "Selama ini eomma tau keadaan Taehyung tapi tidak memberitahuku?"

"Hukuman untukmu karena kau lengah"

Ucapan sang ibu membuatnya diam. Benar. Selama tiga bulan lebih itu adalah masa hukumannya. Hukuman karena lengah menjaga Taehyung dan tidak memahami kekasih kecilnya. Jungkook dengan hukuman yang lain asalkan tidak kehilangan Taehyung.

Setelah ditahan selama lima menit oleh ibunya, akhirnya mereka berada di kamar Jungkook. Taehyung heran karena letak kamar Jungkook begitu berbeda.

"Kenapa kamarmu pindah?"

"Setiap aku berada di kamar lamaku, yang selalu kuingat hanya kejadian dimana kau menangis terluka karenaku dan setelah itu meninggalkanku. Jadi aku tak ingin berada disana"

Taehyung terkejut. Separah itukah rasa bersalah Jungkook padanya? Padahal namja itu juga merupakan korban. Padahal Jungkook tidak melakukannya.

"Kau tau Tae, appa nyaris membawaku ke psikiater karena rasa depresiku"

"Kau-"

"Mandilah lebih dulu"

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk di atas karpet bulu lembut di kamar Jungkook. Namja Jeon itu berbaring dengan menggunakan paha Taehyung sebagai bantal.

"Kemana kau selama tiga bulan ini?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata yang terfokus pada wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku yakin orang tuaku sudah memberitahumu"

"Kau benar-benar pergi untuk melupakanku? Sebenci dan sekecewa itu kau padaku?"

Taehyung tersenyum sendu, "Tadinya memang seperti itu. Karena satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mengatasi trauma atas kejadian itu adalah dengan melupakanmu"

"Trauma?" Jungkook langsung bangkit dan menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian menceritakan apa yang dia alami sejak kejadian itu. Juga tentang usahanya yang mati-matian melupakan Jungkook agar bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Dan bahkan Taehyung juga menceritakan phobia-nya terhadap sentuhan dan tempat gelap nan sempit.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya sontak memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Dia tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana Taehyung melalui itu semua sementara para pelaku hidup dengan tenang tanpa rasa bersalah. Beruntung Jungkook bisa memenjarakan mereka.

"Maafkan aku"

"Ini bukan salahmu jadi berhenti minta maaf"

Jungkook mendadak diam, "Kau bilang, cara melupakan kejadian itu adalah dengan melupakanku. Melihat kau bisa datang melihatku, apakah...apakah-"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha melupakanmu, aku tak bisa"

"Jadi, kau masih dihantui kejadian itu?" tanya Jungkook cemas.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu, "Aku sedang berusaha bersama Seokjin hyung"

"Si-siapa Seokjin hyung?"

Melihat raut wajah Jungkook, Taehyung jadi ingin sedikit mengerjainya, "Dia psikiater baik hati yang selama ini membantuku mengatasi traumaku"

Jungkook hanya memandanginya dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. Taehyung masih menanti reaksi Jungkook.

"A-apa kau menyukainya? Apa-apa dia membuatmu nyaman?" suara Jungkook bergetar.

"Aku menyukainya dan aku nyaman dengannya"

Ucapan Taehyung mengantarkan rasa sakit di hati Jungkook. Jungkook menunduk untuk beberapa saat. Membuat Taehyung penasaran.

"Apa-apa kau akan bahagia jika aku melepasmu untuk bersamanya?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Apa kau akan melepasku begitu saja? Kau rela melakukannya hyung?"

Jungkook menggeleng tegas, "Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau melepasmu. Tapi aku sungguh menginginkan kebahagiaanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dan terlepas dari semua trauma mu. Seandainya saja aku bisa membantumu mengatasi semua traumamu, akan aku lakukan apapun. Apapun untuk Kim Taehyung-ku"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku. Mungkin jika kau bersamaku dan membantuku dalam proses penyembuhanku, maka aku akan sembuh dengan cepat" ucap Taehyung lembut. "Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku tidak akan bahagia jika kau benar-benar melepasku untuk Seokjin hyung. Aku hanya menginginkanmu untuk bahagiaku"

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih kau masih mau bersamaku setelah apa yang kau alami. Aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kau tau aku sudah kotor karena-"

"Kau tidak pernah kotor. Kau selalu suci. Taehyungie-ku yang terbaik" Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung. "Jangan lagi berkata kau kotor. Jika waktunya tiba, aku akan menikahimu dan menghapus jejak-jejak mereka dengan tubuhku. Dan selama menunggu, aku akan menjagamu. Tidak akan ada lagi kejadian seperti itu"

Taehyung tersenyum dalam tangis harunya, "Terima kasih hyung"

"Tidak ada kata terima kasih dalam mencintai. Yang ada hanyalah Jeon Jungkook sangat mencintai Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung tertawa, "Dan Kim Taehyung juga mencintai Jeon Jungkook"

END


End file.
